Corpse Party: Switched Up Madness
by LittlePi46
Summary: What if the 4 main potagonists (Yoshiki, Satoshi, Ayumi and Naomi) got their personalities changed up? Yoshiki and Naomi are also keeping dark secrets, will Ayumi and Satoshi learn about it? This story will make you laugh or cry at some chapters! Rated T for Various Humor, foul lang. and drama to stir up the tension between the Potagonists.
1. Chapter 1: Rough Day

**Hey there guys! I decided to create something a bit more "funnier and better." This may turn into a harem later on but really, I'm thinking of changing some people up later on.**

**Without further ado, here's chapter 1!**

* * *

**Chapter 1- Rough day**

"Satoshi!" a tall boy in a Kisaragi Uniform runs up to meet his friend, Satoshi Mochida.

"Yoshiki! Where the hell were you? I was waiting here for almost 5 hours!" Satoshi grumbles, looking at his watch.

"Actually.. It was just 5 minutes.. But anyways! Let's go over to your apartment! I'm sure I can beat you this time! Trust me!" Yoshiki punches Satoshi's arm, who was grinning back.

"You might want to regret that.." Satoshi swipes his blonde hair to the side, looking back at his best friend Yoshiki. He has brown hair and grey eyes. Yoshiki wears his ususalschool T-Shirt.

'I wish I can have girls just like him.. But since I act more of the delinquent type, no one would bother to like me.' Satoshi mumbled, causing the brown haired to stare back in confusion.

"But.. I like that cute class rep... Naomi..." Satoshi smiles and starts drooling over the pretty girl.

"Ooooh Mochi! Thinking of the class rep eh?" A shorter girl comes up and teases the delinquent.

"Eaa! Shinohara! Stop that! Besides, I don't like her.." The blonde replied, trembling in fear that everyone will soon know.

"You Like Naomi! You Like Naomi! I'm going to tell her right now!" She goes onto her phone, and starts texting the class rep.

"Wha- Shinohara! Don't you dare fucking lay a single text line about me!" Satoshi starts grabbing for her phone, but Yoshiki pulls the blonde away, causing him to struggle against Yoshiki's buffed arms.

"Let me go!" Satoshi moved more to be released from the brunette's strong grip.

'there's no way I can be free from that.. But my only option is-'

"Oh Mochii! Guess what!" Seiko shows her phone inn front of Satoshi's face. He reads it:

"Naomi! Guess what! Satoshi, the one you saved from the gym teacher, admits he loves you!"

It says discard or send. Satoshi used all of his might to break free but he was left no where to run anymore.

Seiko presses the button.

***Ping! Message sent!*** The automated voice said.

Satoshi looks at her, super red and angry.

"Fuck. You." He said, and points at her.

"Oh my! Bad Satoshi! Don't you dare give me that finger!" Seiko walks up and slaps Satoshi on the cheek.

"Oww! Hey you were the one who sent that!" Before the 3 could continue talking, Naomi sends a text message back.

"Really..? I honestly don't know.. But I like Yoshiki more."

"Ooo Satoshi! You have been rejected down!" Seiko imitates the crying noise. This made Satoshi even more pissed. He breaks free and charges for Seiko, wanting to strangle her.

"Satoshi!" Yoshiki grabs him again, but pushes him back more.

"No don't.. let's forget about this and walk back to your apartment." He can feel the rough loud talk from his left ear, which made his ears to start ring.

"I Will fucking get you next time Shinohara! And you know what that means!" Satoshi yelled back at the girl.

...

"Damn it! And Shinohara has to ruin my day!" Satoshi punches the wall, creating a huge gap.

"Umm... Chillax.. Let's reduce your stress by playing-"

"No Yoshiki! How about this, what if you were in my shoes! And Shinohara did the same thing but told Shinozaki on text message. How will you feel?" Satoshi asked, still punching the wall.

"I would do the same thing like what you are doing.." Yoshiki turns on the Xbox, still staring at his best friend with fear that he wont be calmed down.

"That's my point! Uggh! Why can't I be like you one of these days?!" Satoshi starts catching his breath, eventually calming down.

"All right Yoshiki. You win! What do you have exactly going on in your mind?" The blonde asks, sitting down next to the brunette, holding another controller.

"You go up to her and tell Class Rep that Seiko was just teasing, and you really didn't mean it."

"But what if she secretly likes me back?" Satoshi asked, choosing a car to race.

"Then ask her in private. How hard would that be?" Yoshiki holds down RT to drive faster.

"Huh... It's really hard.. Can you hold my hand and go up with me?" Satoshi asks in a sarcastic tone.

"Why you poor baby! Sure! I will hold your hand as if I'm mommy!" Yoshiki talks back, laughing at the same time.

"Wahhhh!" Satoshi laughs, eventually realizing he was .01 miles away from Yoshiki in the race.

"I'm gonna beat you Satoshi! And.."

*Vroom!*

They were staring at the screen wondering who won.

"It's a Tie! You guys both win in first place!" The game voice announced.

"Aww.. I was expecting to win in first!" Yoshiki saddened, putting down the controller.

***Vrrr Vrr!* **Yoshiki's cellphone goes off. He checks he was just texting him.

"It's Nakashima Satoshi, you want to read it?" He offers the brunette the phone.

"Hey Kishinuma! Hey I got a question, does Mochida really love me? If he does, tell him that I-" Right before Satoshi finished reading the last line, the phone battery dies, shutting down.

"Damn it! Right before we could even see what Naomi texted!" Satoshi stomps his foot hard.

"Ai! Satoshi.. Don't worry, we will see her tomorrow.. Would it be better to tell her in person than the internet? I heard Shinohara can hack.." The brown haired scratches his hair, asking his best friend about the decision.

"All right, but you help me! Ok?" Satoshi grabs the brunette's shirt, double checking.

"Fine Fine! I will help.. Meet me at the front gate ok?"

"Allright! Take care bro!"

"Later,"

The door closes shut, leaving the only noise emitting from the TV, repeating the main menu theme.

"Heh..." Satoshi chuckles a bit. He changes clothes and falls asleep, and starts dreaming about the crush of his life.

"Ah Naomi.. I love you.." He mumbled, and drools on the pillow...

* * *

**That's going to end right here! I hope you guys are starting to enjoy this replacement story! In 2 hours.. My final chapter of Wipeout! Will be released! Stay tuned for the finale! :D**

**Leave a review and follow the story! It would be appreciated to show support! Later!**


	2. Chapter 2: The Peacekeeper

**Before I start the story, I have something to tell you guys. As a growing author, I should inform you guys about what is currently going on.**

**S****o I have been reading a lot of reviews from each story I written that are either complete or currently being worked on. **

**I felt that I'm lacking in Satomi ALOT.. I just want to write these cool stories that has a mix of shipping's or you guys, but my brain just focuses on Ayushiki a lot.. (Which probably means that I'm liking that pairing more..) I just need help with Satomi a lot T.T Well, Everyone here is different and focuses on specific pairings they like the most.**

** I've honestly came to the conclusion that I will get my brain to freshen up more, and figure out good ways I can keep Satomi running and at least the same amount as Ayushiki has, So I will be away for a while.. I will come back when I can work on Satomi without a problem. This chapter will be my honest attempt to keep it only Satomi (And later on in different chapters) without my "story" brain invading me and trying to add too much Ayushiki. I have reserved this story to be more of a developing story, and try to give you guys a good summary plot about what's currently going on. Not just put it all at once, and run out of ideas.. So yea.. That explains what is going on currently. Well, I don't want to make you guys wait any longer, here's chapter 2!**

**In reply to a question, I can explain: So they did change personalities (not by some machine) but since Satoshi had the delinquent personality, he decided to dye his hair. While Yoshiki changed around, and had the popular personality (etc etc etc) **

**I wanted to point out that Naomi still has her brown short haired (Because why not? I don't like seeing Naomi having long hair while Ayumi has short,) And Ayumi still has her blue pigtail hair. Hope this clears some confusion! (Btw no one else changed it's just the main 4 characters.)**

* * *

**Chapter 2- The Peacekeeper**

***Bzzt! I know you want me! Bzzt!* **Satoshi's alarm starts going off, playing his somewhat, favorite and romantic song for Naomi.

He shuts the alarm off, and gets ready for school. He wears his usual School Uniform with a red shirt tucked underneath. He walks out of his apartment, and starts strolling down the long walkway to school. It all went peaceful and quiet well until a few blabbermouth girls ahead of him started to talk.

"Oh my gosh! Have you heard of that weird creepo? He posted a selfie on Jappygram!" One of the girls gossiped.

"And the girl who is dating that boy, she is such a slut!" Another was checking the feed, scrolling through a lot of photos.

"Hey Look! It's that Gaytoshi guy!" The third turns around, seeing the lonely student walking by.

"Yea! And I heard he likes Naomi!"

The 3 decided to stop in front of the annoyed delinquent.

"Tashi? If I drink 4 bottles of this Naked Juice, will I be considered a slut?" The dumb girl asked, holding 4 different flavors of the popular drink, Naked.

"Tssh. Go ask your other stupid dumb brained friends." Satoshi ignores the girls, and pushes his way through.

"Toshi-Gayyyy!" The girl called, pissing the blonde even more.

"Will you guys please shut the hell up! Yes, drinking 4 bottles of that weird whatever naked juice will make you a slut! And I mean it!" he storms off into the building, hearing laughter from the 3 girls.

**...**

"Oh hey Satoshi! Why are you here this early?' Naomi took surprised at the gentlemen entering classroom 2-9.

_'Oh crap! Naomi is in here.. I totally forgot..'_

"Yui-Sensei wanted to have a talk with me." Satoshi lied.

"Huh.. That's strange, you wouldn't come here this early! I thought that you were the late one.." She stacks some corrected paper and attaches a paper clip to hold the 15 sheets of quiz paper.

"Nah.. I come here super early on a few days.." Satoshi puts his backpack down next to his desk.

"I saw Seiko texting me about you liking me.. is this true?"

**Satoshi's POV**

I felt my heart skip a beat, and my cheeks are starting to turn red. not knowing what to say. Then Yoshiki's words echoed in my head, _'Just tell her that you love her with all of your heat. Is it that hard to confess?'_

_No it's not!_

"N-Naomi.." I started talking, taking a deep breath.

"Y-Yes?" She gets super close to me, wanting to know what I was about to ask.

_'Screw it!_' I thought, and did something I might be regretting...

**Naomi's POV**

_'H-He's kissing me?!'_ Naomi feels the temptation to pull away and slap him. Instead, she felt the warm welcoming of his lips.

'Do I really like Kishinuma? Or am I just now falling for Mochida..?'

Satoshi pushes Naomi against the open wall, still desperate to continue the kiss he has been waiting for.

The two broke for air, panting to catch their breaths. Satoshi looks at Naomi with her face blushing wild.

"I Love you.." Satoshi broke the awkward silence between the two. Naomi turns away, with her cheeks pink and looks back.

"I Hate you.." She sarcastically replies, and giggles.

"Well then.. I should get going and come back in 2 hours just to be late." Satoshi picks up his backpack, and starts walking towards the door. Before he could turn the knob, he felt a rough tug from the class rep.

"I was just joking! I really do love you." She teases, and pulls out her phone, and asks the blonde for his phone number. He wrote it down and starts walking down the long empty hallway.

"And by the way Mochida.." Naomi called,

"Hmm?" Satoshi looks back, seeing her standing by the classroom door.

"Dye your hair. As a class representative, it is my duty to tell you that the color is forbidden unless it is your actual hair colo-"

"It is. My hair color is currently brown." He joking replies, and walks out of the entryway, disappearing from sight.

"That stupid idiot Satoshi.. But he is cute though.." Naomi giggles and walks back in class 2-9, awaiting for the day to start.

* * *

**And that will end chapter 2 here! If you honestly thought this kind of Satomi is better than my previous ones I typed, tell me. I would love to know if I made a lot of improvements. Don't worry you Ayushiki fans, the next chapter will have them. :P**

**If you currently have any questions, or comments, (Or even feedback) feel free to leave it in the review or PM me! :) Cya later!**


	3. Chapter 3: Stolen Fabric

**I just realized that there's another story that is kind of like mine, so I'm gonna try my best to not have it be similar to the other one. (Otherwise, this story will be taken down.) **

**And I further apologize that I deleted I Will Always Love You. I ran out of ideas and didn't know where to go on from that story.**

**Without further talking here's chapter 3.**

**Found out why my webpage keeps expiring.. (And I lost a huge chunk of a funny conversation! I really hate forgetting to save.) The mouse scroll... (And Internet Explorer..) And it's doing weird things currently.. XD Time to type this up on chrome now!**

* * *

**Chapter 3- Stolen Fabric**

Meanwhile...

"Oniii-Chan! Get up!" a shorter girl with long light brown hair was trying her best to wake up her older brother, Yoshiki.

"No use.. Looks like I have to use this new method.." She goes on Yoshiki's phone, and looks through his contacts. As the brunette was scrolling, he came across a girl's name. As she looks, there was a photo of her smiling beneath a Blossom Tree. Yoshiki's sister decides to label herself, 'Ayumi Shinozaki'. The girl heads back into her room and calls Yoshiki.

***Bzzt! Bzzzt! Bzt!***

_"Call from: Ayumi Shinozaki."_ The automatic voice ringed.

"Oh crap! Shinozaki is calling me!" he jumps out of bed, and quickly searches for the phone. He found it and picked up the phone call.

"Shinozaki! Sorry for not picking up the pho-"

"Onii-Chan.. Are you finally awake?" The voice on the other end asked, and giggles.

"What..! Miki!" He yells, and she opens the door that was connected to his room.

"Well.. Onii-Chan? You couldn't get up from bed." Miki replied, still giggling.

". . ." He was still silent. Yoshiki was embarrassed but shocked at the same time.

How did she break into his phone?

"Onii-Chan! Get dressed! Can't you see that your friend Satoshi is downstairs?" She points to the tall man who was standing at the front of the door.

"W-Wha.."

"Thanks. Your advice worked!" Satoshi jumps up and down, happy that his best friend was there to help.

"I..Umm.. Your Welcome..?"

Miki slaps her older brother, still in shame.

"Humpth! Improve your attitude onii-chan! I will do this again if you are not careful." She walks back into her room, and plays loud pop music that can be heard from the door.

"That Miki girl.." Yoshiki sighed and grabbed for his messenger bag.

"You know Yoshi.. You're lucky that you have a caring sister." Satoshi smiled, and checked his phone.

"Eh.. But Miki sometimes can go off the hook on some days.. Like show off her panties in front of her boyfriends and some weird-"

"H-Hold on! Miki has multiple boyfriends?! Da Hell?!" Satoshi exclaimed, talking in his funky accent.

"Oh Miikii!" Satoshi imitated the brown haired's voice.

"Onii-Chan? What is it?" She opens the door.

"M-Miki! Why the hell are you wearing your bra and underwear?!" Yoshiki exclaims, embarrassed of his younger sister. Satoshi grins, trying to hold in his laugher.

"Psst.. Did you know she goes on chat sites and goes in front of the screen naked?"

"What! How do you know you pervert! And I thought delinquents aren't perverted!"

He slaps the blonde, causing Satoshi to chuckle.

"You know.. Delinquents are also perverted.. Well not everyone, but in general."

"Can I slap you with my-" He picks up something in his messenger bag that was soft and smooth.

_'What am I holding..? It feels like fabric of some sort..'_

**(A/N: I really hate these expiring pages, now this chapter isn't going to be funny as how I wanted it to be..)**

Yoshiki runs through the fabric, and felt something liquid and sticky at the end.

_'Is this someone's..'_

"Yoshiki is holding a girls underwear!" Miki Screams.

"Look who's talking now!" The blonde laughs, causing Yoshiki to panic, not knowing what to do with the underwear he is holding.

"Miki! T-This isn't mine! And I don't know how it ended up in my messenger bag!"

"You're holding a girl's underwear Onii-Chan! Did you have sex with a girl?" She asked, and giggles even more.

"N-No! I'm talking dead serious! I don't know how it ended up in here!"

'Mommy! Daddy! Onii-Chan is holding a girl's underwear!" Miki yells downstairs, causing the parents to get up and run over.

"Crap! Satoshi! What should I do?"

He knew that his parents were going to ask him a lot of questions about the underwear. _How did it end up in my bag? What is it doing here? And most importantly, who did it belong to?_

"Oi! Hold this!" Yoshiki tosses the panty to Satoshi, who screamed in disgust of the underwear. He tosses it at Miki, who was sniffing the fluid.

The brown haired heard his phone go off. He runs over and checks on who was calling him.

It was his crush, Ayumi.

"Hello?" Yoshiki asked in the phone.

"Oh! Hey Kishinuma! I got a question."

"Hmmm?"

A: Have you seen my underwear? Seiko stole it from the locker room, and hid it in a boy's messenger bag. It is a blue and white striped short underwear."

Yoshiki looks at the underwear, and it matches Ayumi's description. He turns red.

Y: I know who has it..

A: Really? Who? Tell me Tell me!

Y: Me..

A loud yell caused Yoshiki to quickly react.

Y: Hey look.. I gotta go now.. I will turn in your underwear at school as soon as I can! Cya!

**Ayumi's POV**

"D-Did that just happen..?" Ayumi was embarrassed. Of all places, why did Seiko have to hide it in Yoshiki's messenger bag? Was it that she knows I secretly like him?

She was sitting on her bed, blushing and happy that a pervert didn't have her underwear.

"Damn you Shinohara.. I will get you back.." The blue haired muttered, and gets dressed in her school uniform.

**Later...**

"Bye mom! Bye Hinoe!" Ayumi waved at her family who was waving back.

"Succeed in school!" Hinoe yelled, who was currently reading a story about Magic.

As the short brunette was walking towards school, she spots Yoshiki, along with Satoshi chatting.

She starts thinking if Yoshiki can return her underwear back.

"Kishinuma!" Ayumi yelled, and ran to catch up with the two.

"Shinoza-oof!" He felt her grabbing onto his shirt, crying.

"Shinozaki... Are you all right?"

"Yea... I'm so happy that a pervert didn't have my underwear!" she smiled up to him, and asked for the panty back.

"Umm... Sorry about that.. But my younger sister took it away and started to-"

"What! She exclaimed.

Of all days when her crush had her underwear, why did his younger sister take it away? Was it because of the smell she had? Or was it that the underwear fitted Miki perfectly.

"Well after school, I'm coming over to your place and that's final!" Ayumi screamed, and went on ahead.

"What was her problem..? Miki only wanted to wash Shinozaki's underwear.." He sighed, and continued talking with Satoshi.

* * *

**Sorry for not having a chapter uploaded! I have better things to do.. (And auto correct is going weird.. ) An example is that it detected 'sorry' as Dorthy.. I'm like WTF autocorrect you're not do your job correctly... Leave a review and follow the story! :D later!**


	4. Chapter 4: The Delinquent Age

**Hey there guys! It's been a while since I last updated a chapter. (So irritated with the not displaying page when i save -.-) Well, hopefully you guys didn't forget about this story I'm focusing on. **

* * *

**Chapter 4- The Delinquent Age**

"Come here you delinquent!" Naomi yelled, looking at a tall blonde wearing the Kisaragi Academy uniform, covered with tattoos on his arms.

"Eheh... Are you seriously trying to get me to obey you? No fucking way." The delinquent replied.

In his mind, he was thinking about beating up the foolish class rep, and take the scared girl and do some "fun".

"C-Class Rep! Don't let him get close to me!" Okinana replied, fearing for the worst.

"How about this sweetie? It's just going to be 3 minutes. Trust me, things will go wild and relaxing..-"

"And get out of the way class-bitch!" He punches Naomi and knocks her out.

"Nakashima!" Another blonde yelled, running with his friend at full speed.

Satoshi manages to grab hold of Naomi before she falls down, but slips and fell face first.

"Satoshi!" Yoshiki caught up, and tried to help his friend up.

"HELP!" Okinana screamed, as she was being carried away by the other delinquent, pushing by everyone, until he was out of sight of the school yard.

Satoshi gets up, holding a passed out class rep in his hands.

"I'm sorry Nakashima that we got here late.." The blonde sighs and puts her down on the floor, asking Ayumi who was next to them to watch her.

She nods and sits down next to the brunette.

"Come on Yoshiki, lets chase after that baller."

"Aye!"

The two ran off, in search of the man and their captured classmate...

**You guys are now wondering, who are they chasing after? Why Okinana? And what happened with Naomi? We are going to go back 20 minutes in time to see...**

**-Time reverse-**

"Hey, you see that girl right there? You know the one with the large ass?" Kuri asked.

"What about her? We takin her?" Takusoi asked, holding a pair of binoculars.

"No, she will be interfering with us. That's the class representative of 2-9. You will be kidnapping a shorter girl, MUCH shorter girl." Kuri still talks about his plan.

"That one? With those huge t's?"

"No! Although.. Those kind are hot, but not for this job."

"What's her name?" The unknown teen asked, looking through the Yearbook of Kisaragi Academy.

"Okinana Tsuda or Ayumi Shinozaki. Either one will be perfect.." Roku laughs.

"If you get Okinana, we will have fun with her. If you get Ayumi, then we also do the same thing with Okinana." Takusoi zooms in with his binocular, seeing skirts flying up. One of the girls doesn't even have an underwear on.

"Kuri! Look! It's heave-"

***Smack***

"Oww! I have a booboob!" The smacked brunette replied, rubbing his soft cheeks.

"Well you have been acting perverted lately." Roku replies, and slaps him again but using a dildo.

"EEAP! Don't you dare stick that into my mouth!" Takusaoi replies, trying to push away the toy.

"Fuck that!" he rolls down the window. In doing so, he grabs the toy and throws it out and rolls up the window.

"Mommy? What's that on the sidewalk?" A little boy asked, walking with his mother to school.

"Mikio! Don't touch that!" She picks it up and throws it at a white van, breaking the window on impact, The brunette shrieks as he saw the dildo thrown back into the van.

"Haha!"

**(A/N: I'm right now crying because of how messed up my internet connection is with saving stories that I written that were originally funny...)**

"Why the hell are you two playing around with a fucking Dildo?!" Ruki gets angry, and holds out a whacking stick.

"Yea Taku! Stop playing with that dildo in your mouth!"

While argument and chatter were happening at the front of the van, the quiet teen looks through the Kisaragi Academy Yearbook.

"..! not this guy.." he mutters, and saw the name, Satoshi Mochida in the yearbook.

He scrolls through the pages, eventually finding..

"Ah.. Ayumi.. you look like a hottie.." He sees the other victim's name on the next page.

"And you are too Okinana.."

He starts drooling and starts daydreaming about the two.

"Hey..! Matso! What the hell are you doing?! Go out there and get one of the two!"

He was forcefully kicked out from the back of the van. This left him with no choice but to do the mission.

...

"Aha! Found ya.." he quietly stalks the short light green haired girl, walking up the small flights of stairs.

Okinana looks behind her, and sees a bleached haired boy covered in tattoos walking behind her.

She knew this was going to end up as a kidnap or being raped. Without hesitation, she yelled,

"Rapist! Kidnapper! get away from me!" Okinana yelled, and runs further down into the hallway.

"Crap..!" He speeds off, catching up to the girl.

"Where do you think you are goi-"

"Halt!" He hears a different voice ahead, and slows down.

"Ha! And who do you think you are..?"

**-Present-**

"I only go-"

"Hey! You!" Satoshi holds out a taser, and fired it at the guy's buttom.

"Ack!- My bassol- zzzzzzzz.." He was knocked out from the electricity, causing the green haired to fall. She regains strength and runs toward Satoshi.

"Hey! grab the fool and let's get out of here!"

Kuri grabs the passed out Matso and runs back to the van.

"Well i'll be damned.." Yoshiki mutters.

"Yea.. Especially with that horrible driver.."

Naomi and Ayumi runs up to the boys and grasped them tightly.

"Nakashima! Are you OK?" Satoshi looks at the injured Naomi, who has a bandage wrapped around her forehead.

"Yea.. Thanks.."

"For what?"

"For catching me.." She smiles a little bit, and moves a bit closer to the blonde Satoshi.

"H-huh?" He felt her heartbeat go faster as the class rep got closer to the delinquent.

"Now to finish this off, Satoshi, you may kiss your future bride!" Yoshiki moves their heads closer, making them kiss in contact.

To Satoshi, he felt that today was the best day. But for Naomi, it was a horrible day changing to somewhat a better day.

**To be Continued..**

**Did you guys know that i'm a beta-reader? I can help some of you new guys out if you want! PM if you want some help.**

**Later!**


	5. Chapter 5: After School

**Here's chapter 5. What really happened after the 4 went off in their own direction.**

**Chapter 5- After School**

"Kishinuma..!" Ayumi yelled, seeing the brunette push the blonde close to Naomi.

"Eheh... That's true love right there!" Yoshiki laughs.

"Oh! Satoshi, better listen to your girlfriend about dying your hair!" He continued teasing.

"Why you son of a-" Satoshi was about to finish his sentence, but Naomi interrupts the delinquent.

"Language! Besides, dye your hair to something like brown or black. That would suit your character more!" Naomi says, while gets up.

"Well I'm walking with Kishinuma back home for something. You guys mind being ok without us?" Ayumi asks.

"We're fine, just take care of your business Shinozaki."

"Later!"

The two walk towards Yoshiki's house, leaving Satoshi and Naomi awkwardly quiet.

"Well, I guess I'm going to get my hair color changed. I'll see you later Naomi!" He runs off to downtown, leaving a blank expression on Naomi's face.

"D-Did he just call me by my first name?!" She was certainly surprised by the fact that Satoshi just said, "Naomi."

She starts daydreaming about future life, being married and having children with Satoshi Mochida.

"And my last name being Mochida... Naomi Mochida... Heheh.. Sounds cu-

Eaap! What am I even thinking?" She screams, and ran back home.

...

"'Ey Mochida!" The hair stylist happily greets the brunette entering.

"Hey Ami, can you by chance dye my hair back to it's original color? I finally have a girlfriend!" He happily jumps up and down, and sits down on the chair, anxious for the hair color change.

"Well would you like your hair to smell like shit or cherry blossom?" Ami asks, imitating Satoshi's old delinquent voice.

"N-No! I'd get my hair smell fresh and a new color look!" He gets up and walks over to the sink.

"Well it's nice to see your personality changing. How's Yuka doing?"

This question made Satoshi reply with a dropped voice.

"I think she's doing good."

"Doing Good?! Well you need to step up your game!" Ami sprays some water on his face.

"Hey! Watch it!" He growls, which made the hair stylist giggle.

"Well seems to me your grumpy attitude is still there." She scrubs and puts on the scent of cherry blossom on his hair.

"Ready for that new hair makeover?"

"Yea, whenever."

He walks over and sits on a different chair.

"Now relax and take some deep breaths." She starts putting on the new hair color, making sure to not leave a single trace of bleach blonde in view.

Meanwhile...

"Miki! I'm back!" Yoshiki opens the door, allowing the blue haired to step i first.

"Onii-Chan! You're finally back!" She runs down and hugs the first person she saw.

"Onii chan! Your so squishy and flimsy, is this even yo-" the short brown haired girl looks up and sees a pretty girl in a uniform with blue Miki recognized before.

"Are you Ayumi Shinozaki? Onii-Chan's date?" Ayumi blushes a little, and remembers that Yoshiki was deep bright red earlier in the morning.

"Y-Yea.. How did you know?" She asks, interested to know.

"Well, you see, Onii-Chan has the habit of not being able to wake up. So in order to wake him up, I had to put his friend's-"

"Miki! stop talking nonsense!"

The younger girl ignored him and continued talking,

"Friend's usernames to pretend as if he or she was calling him. But it turns out to be me on the other line!" Miki giggles, revealing the whole truth.

"Kishinuma... Is this true.?" The blue haired asked in a calm tone.

"I... Umm... Ehh..." He was silent, and didn't know what to say.

Miki spilled out everything about Yoshiki waking up.

"Fine! I admit that I only wake up by the sound of my friends, or even you, that call me!"

"Good Onii-Chan. Now miss. Shinozaki, about your wetted underwear..."

"WHAT! My underwear was what?!" Ayumi exclaimed.

"... Kishinuma..."

"What?! I never did anything to your underwear! I found it sticky and wet when I felt it."

"That's what she said." Ryun interrupts the conversation.

"Shinozaki... Meet my youngest brother... Ryun..."

(A/N: I decided to include Ryun as the third sibling even though Yoshiki only had a sister.)

"Sup gurl!" He swings his hair around, trying to act cool.

"..." Ayumi was quiet and stood there with a quiet expression.

"Eh, not the one to talk eh? That's Miki, our somewhat depended and perverted sister."

"Keep talking Ryun, you won't get dinner tonight!" She replied with a grin.

"Y-ye... Allright! And I see.. You are dating my older brother... The popular playboy eh?"

"Y-You're a playboy?! BAKA!" She slaps the innocent guy, who was rubbing his cheeks.

"He's just making fun of me.. Don't take him seriously.." Yoshiki replies.

"Oh! Did you know he dated a girl back when he was 8 years old? She had huge tits as the size of a small bouncy ball!" Yoshiki reddened and started to get pissed off. Ayumi on the other hand felt jealousy hit her heart.

"Kishinuma..." She angrily looks at him.

"You son of a ballsack!" Yoshiki hits him in the "pouch" spot.

"Ouchies!" The dark blue haired boy replied, and cried in pain.

"Stop making up stories gayboy..." Yoshiki mutters.

"Well anyways Miki... Where is my underpants?" Ayumi asks.

"Hang on.. Let me fetch for it." She starts walking up the flights of stairs, heading towards the dryer holding the stolen fabric. In doing so, she felt something odd going to happen soon. Mili couldn't determine what it is but she proceeded with caution.

As she opened the dryer, a figure appeared behind her and said, "Boo."

"Eeagh!"

* * *

**That's going to end it here for today. What do you think will happen? Follow and leave a review! :D**

**And if you guys still don't know yet, I'm currently finishing up My Knight! Chapters and I will post it very soon! (If you followed that story, keep in mind that it deleted the followers and the favorites.) So yea, thats what I have I mind :)**


	6. Chapter 6: Harems n' Lost Onii-Chan

**I'm posting right now as a makeup for not having it up today. It's going to be a busy weekday.. Don't worry! I'm creating/editing chapters if I'm not posting anything for this week. Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 6- Harems n' Lost Onii-Chan**

"Boo."

"EEEAGH!" She picks up the washed underwear and throws it at the intruder.

***sniff* *sniff***

"Is this Shinozaki's..?" The man sniffed again, and started to rub against his cheeks.

"Ahaha... Ooh Shino-Zaki!" He whistles, and looks back at the girl.

"Where is she?" He demanded.

"Umm..."

"Miki! What is going on ov-" Yoshiki stopped at the door, seeing his younger sister with another man who was holding the blue and white striped underwear.

"Ah... Kishinuma... Have you seen-"

"Get the hell out of my house you pedophile!" He snatches the underwear and kicks the pedophile in the nuts.

"My AliceBallz!" He yelled in pain, and jumps out of the window, eventually running away from the house.

"That damn Karoi, I could've taken him over to the cops." Yoshiki Facepalms, and heard footsteps running up the stairs.

"Yoshiki! Miki! Are you guys all right?" Ryun appeared, along with Ayumi spotting her underwear.

"Kishinuma..." She picks it up and looks at him.

_'Oh crap..'_ Yoshiki thought, not daring to speak a single bit.

"Did you sniff it..?"

"No.! Why on earth would I?!" He replied, snapping out of his negative thoughts.

"Well I know for the fact rumors have been spreading around about you being a pervert."

"WHO SPREAD THAT RUMOR!" Yoshiki was filled with uncontrollable rage. Ayumi knew that if she wouldn't dare to speak it, or tell who, he would go crazy and start killing people.

"Onii-Chan?" Miki spoke.

"What!" Yoshiki looks back and saw her holding the tip of her skirt.

"I know you want to see it!" She flips up her skirt, revealing a teddy bear underwear. This caused Yoshiki to go all red, and embarrassed at the same time.

"Ufufu.. I knew you couldn't stand this, and you know I'm better than Ayumi!" the sister teased, causing the blue haired to become jealous.

"I'm not going to lose against you!" Ayumi yells and flips up her skirt, revealing a basic white underwear.

"Come on Kishinuma, I'm better right?"

"U-u-uuhh..." He was quiet, becoming more red at the sight, and covers his eyes.

"Waahhh!"

"Is this seriously now turning into a harem?" Ryun stands there quiet, observing the 'harem' going on.

"W-W-What! This is not a harem! Miki was there flipping up her skirt and she is TEASING ME! Can't you see that?!" Ayumi embarrassingly releases her skirt, covering the underwear.

"I'm not sure if I can see what's going on. Wait, lemme put on my glasses." He replies in a sarcastic tone.

He puts on his Black glasses, and observes the scene in detail.

"Well you see.. Miki is the perverted one and she loves her onii-chan so much that her future husband would be-"

Before he could finish talking, Miki becomes super red and yells at the younger brother.

"Now keep your mouth shut! You are also perverted and you wanted to try sex with me! What are you?! A Rapist to your blood sibling?!"

Ayumi stands there in confusion, and walks over to Yoshiki.

"Kishinuma?"

"Nnnggh.. Huh? Shinozaki?"

"Are they your blood siblings?" She asked, looking at them, then back to Yoshiki.

"No.. My dad met my stepmom in the park. I also happen to be there when the brother and sister were there. But we aren't blood siblings."

Ayumi awed as looks back at the 2 blood siblings fighting.

"They're cute though..."

"Agreed." Yoshiki replied.

**...**

"Yay! I love this new color! What is it?" Satoshi flicks his hair around, checking for any bleach patches.

"Almond Brown. You like it?" Ami chuckles, and washes it again for the Blossom scent to follow back on Satoshi's hair.

"Yea.. Nakashima will surely love this color.."

"Hold on Mochida.. You're changing your hair color.. Because your new girlfriend doesn't like the blonde hair? That's kind of rude.." The stylist replies, and continues washing.

"Well not in a rude way, but more of the School law."

"When I was in the Americas, they really didn't mind the hair color. Just as long as you weren't wearing any piercings on the spots where they don't accept it. Having it on your ears are fine, but your nose? or the brows? HELL NAW!"

Satoshi awkwardly blinks at the ranting adult.

"Anyways, your hair is now done. That will be 8,000 Yen."

The new brown haired paid his money, waved bye at Ami, and disappeared around a corner.

As he walks back home, memories of himself and Yuka appeared when Satoshi looked at the small playground.

"Onii-Chan! Can you help me down?" Yuka was terrified of heights, and she wanted to go down.

"It's ok Yuka! Go down the slide!" He replied, standing next to his younger sister.

"Sit on my lap if you're scared." He offered.

"Thanks Onii-chan!" She giggles a little, happy that an older brother was there with him.

...

"Ah.. It's only been 10 years ago.." Satoshi chuckles a little, seeing a brother and sister playing on the swings.

"I wish I was with you Yuka.. Then my life could have been easier.." He sighed and continued walking.

As he walks back, he accidently bumps into a girl who was checking out flower pots.

"Oh my! I'm sorry ma-" He realizes that the girl he bumped into was Yuka.

"Yuka..?" Satoshi blinked for a second, checking to see if it was his younger sister.

"..? Is that you.. Onii-Chan!" She happily hugs the tall teen.

"Yuka! What are you doing out here without mom or dad?" He asked in concern.

"They're inside looking for a bouquet." She points at the couple shopping for flowers.

"Ah.. They didn't change a single bit.."

"Oh! Onii-chan, what's your phone number?" His sister asked, wanting to keep in touch with her lost brother.

"Here it is:" He gracefully exchanges numbers and walks off, waving back.

"The best day of my life became even more awesome." Satoshi happily jumped, and yelling, "YEAH!" But he eventually slips on a banana peel and landed into a trash can.

"I shouldn't have spoken too soon.."

**To Be Continued..**

* * *

**Hints Of Jealousy has taken it's toll on being rated M. To be honest, that's my first story ever rated to contain umm.. Explicit Detailed reading..**

**Leave a review and follow the story! :D**


	7. Chapter 7: A Taste of Drunken Satoshi

**A warning to you readers that this chapter and chapter 8 contains some sensitive content that you viewers would not enjoy. If you wish to not read it, I advise you to wait for chapter 9. This is a fair warning that I'm not responsible to be blamed for.**

* * *

**Chapter 7- A Taste of Drunken Satoshi**

***bing!***

The microwave goes off when Satoshi was changing.

"Ah Gyu-Donburi.." Satoshi sniffs the frozen ready meal.

He gobbled the whole bowl down, eventually making him stuffed.

"Whew! Now what's next?"

His phone goes off as he wishes his fork.

"Hello?"

"Oi! Satoshi!" Yoshiki yells from the phone.

"Oh... Hey.. What's up?"

"Satoshi! Your missing this out! Come by the beach in 30 minutes!" In the background, he can hear laughter in the background, along with laughter and splashing.

"Huh..? Is that Nakashi-"

"Bye!" The phone hangs up, leaving him dead silent.

"Well I guess since there's nothing to do... I'll stop by.." He grabs his grey jacket and heads off to the beach Yoshiki mentioned.

As he gets closer, Satoshi noticed that everyone around him was either in bikinis or swimming trunks.

"Dammit, I should buy swim pants or people will be looking at me with weird looks." Satoshi was right. Everyone he was passing by was looking at him and walked away.

"Where's Satoshi?" Naomi asked the brunette who was looking at the boardwalk for any sign of the blonde.

"I honestly don't know. But I see a guy with brown hair, and a grey jacket walking this way."

"Oi! Yoshiki!" Satoshi waved at the two staring back in confusion.

"Who are you?" Naomi questioned the brunette who was walking.

"Yea and I never recognized you.." Yoshiki added.

"It's me..."

"Hmm? Are you from our school?"

Satoshi saddened that his friends didn't know it was him, and put his hood back on.

"Move it." Satoshi only spoke, and walked away, with tears streaming down his face.

"What's that guy's problem?" Naomi looked, and continued helping Yoshiki to find Satoshi, who they didn't realize passed by.

Satoshi walks down the beach, seeing Ayumi, Seiko, Morishige and Mayu happily playing in the water.

"Hey!" Satoshi tried one more time to see if his friends actually recognized him.

"Shinozaki, is that one of our perverted classmates standing right there?" Seiko asked, moving further back in the water.

"I think... RUN!" Mayu screamed and they went further away from the beach, at a safe distance of 5 feet.

"Looks like no one would bother come and say hi.." Satoshi leaves the beach, kicking a umbrella pole that was blocking his walking passage.

...

"No luck for Satoshi..." Yoshiki came back.

"Aww.." Seiko exclaimed, wanting to mess with Satoshi,

"Hey, did by chance a guy with a grey jacket wearing a good with black shorts walk by here?" Naomi asked the group.

"Yea... He looks like one of our classmates.." Ayumi brought up, with Morishige replying,

"Yea, and we thought it was one of the perverts who came to snatch the ladies.."

"Do you think... That was Satoshi.?" Mayu realized.

If the man called them by their names, and knew the group, could it be that it's someone really close? Or was it a stalker?

"I don't know.. I'm gonna call him one more time..." Yoshiki puts the phone on speaker and hangs the phone close to the group. They knew it was dead serious to know.

"Hey Satoshi?"

"You idiots! You never recognized me just because I dyed my hair? I'm pissed and mad at you guys!" He hangs up the phone, leaving the group in jaw drop.

"No way.." Ayumi muttered..

"It's all of my fault!" Yoshiki starts crying and runs off to the house.

"Wait for us!" Morishige yells back, and packed all of the stuff they packed.

...

Satoshi sits on the floor of his apartment, drinking a bottle of whisky.

"Those fucking idiots don't even know that it's me.." He continues drinking, with his vision starting to blur and the brain not functioning correctly. Satoshi starts yelling random words for no reason, and drinks more of the bottled alcohol.

The gang appeared in front of Satoshi's house, not knowing what to do. Seiko left to watch over her younger siblings.

"I think I should go. It's my fault for not recognizing him." Yoshiki spoke first, breaking the silence.

"I'll go after you Kishinuma.." Naomi became a but worried, holding on the brown haired shoulders. Ayumi got a bit jealous, and wanted to pull Naomi off of her crush.

"Nakashima..?" Ayumi asked, still jealous of her best friend.

"Huh..! Oh my! Sorry Kishinuma.." Naomi lets go and stands on her two legs.

"Mayu.. Would you like me to enter before you?"

"Umm.. Sure!" The short girl hides behind him.

"Well here goes nothing.." Yoshiki unlocks the door to his best friend's house, and goes up the flights of stairs.

"Satoshi..?"

"Hey! What the hell are you guys doing here?! I said to get out!" Satoshi wobbles, trying to keep balance of his weight.

"Satoshi... I'm sorry-"

"Sorry for not recognizing me retard?!" The drunk brunette charges after Yoshiki, striking a punch to his nose.

"Dammit Satoshi! Stop!" He felt blood dripping from his broken nose.

"Satoshi! Stop this!" Ayumi spoke up, not wanting the brunette to get beaten up more.

"Ugh.. And YOU have to interrupt my free-time.." Satoshi attempts to strike a punch at Ayumi, but misses it, and hits the wall instead.

"Shige-Nii! Help!" Mayu yelled, left defenseless.

"Mayu..! Come over here!" Morishige hands her a frying pan, and walked up to Satoshi, using the pan as a shield.

"Mochida.. Please.. We are not here to hurt you.." Mayu asks in a calm tone.

"Mayu's right! Satoshi, you are only hurting yourself! And risking people their lives to death-"

"Who do you think you're talking to? Huh?"

He punches the pans, knocking the two back.

"Yeap!" Mayu fringed back, getting knocked out.

Morishige also fell back, but he had no strength to get up.

"Nnngh... Shinozaki! Are you all right?" Morishige asks with his last breath, and passes out.

"No.. Suzumoto... Morishige.. Kishinuma.. Class rep! Can you help me?" Ayumi asks, but gets kicked and struggles to breathe.

"Shinozaki! Satoshi Mochida! STOP THIS RIGHT NOW!" She yelled.

Satoshi knocked out the class rep, with her final words repeating.

"STOP DOING THIS RIGHT NOW!" Naomi's words echoed in Satoshi's head, eventually making him to stop doing his actions. His drunk vision started to fade away, and he wakes up, seeing all of his friends either injured or hurt.

"W-What have I done..?" He starts crying and picks up Naomi.

"Nakashima! Are you ok?" He hears nothing from her. Satoshi rushes to the others, asking the same question. none of them answered the delinquent.

"At least they are breathing.. But what did I do..?" He slaps himself, wanting to remember what happened, but nothing appeared in his mind.

"Mr. Mochida..?" The apartment owner opens the door, seeing fainted people on the ground, with the tenant standing in the middle, muttering words.

"Hey..! Are you all right-" Satoshi collapses in the middle of the circle.

"Crap..! Hang on you guys! Im calling for an ambulance!"

The owner reaches for his phone, calling the hospital to send 3 ambulances to the scene.

As he calls the hospital, a strange purple light began to form around everyone, eventually fading after a little bit.

"Huh..? D-Don't die on me you guys!"

* * *

**Now that's a cliffhanger... Please don't send angry comments about this... Everyone is currently fine- (Shit, I spoiled it)**

**I'd like to give a shout and credits to idg4skullz, Yoshiki Kishinuma (thats an actual username on fanfic), Animepewds, ficzilt, IIonezerozero, Dewi-Michelle and pofforx for writing up awesome stories to fuel up my ideas to start up these chapters. You may recognize some parts from their stories, but I have no intention to fully claim that the related parts are my writing, as I write with a different style than most authors out there. :)**


	8. Chapter 8: Beach Fun

**Thanks for 11 follows and 8 favs! :D Currently, I have a goal set for 50 followers and at least least 20 favorites. Would be appreciated if you haven't yet, leave a review and/or follow the story! Here is Chapter 8.**

* * *

**Chapter 8- Beach Fun**

"nnghh.. Huh?" Satoshi looks around the room, shuddering of what happened earlier.

"It was all.. A dream..?" Satoshi tried to process on what happened earlier.

"But I thought I passed out instead.. Is it because.." Satoshi looks at himself, looking for any kind of bruises.

He receives a text message from Yoshiki.

"Hey Satoshi! Can you stop by the beach today? We are wondering if you can come."

The sounds of the crashing waves and laughter can be heard from Yoshiki's phone.

_'No... Was that dream a prediction of what is going to happen?!'_ Satoshi thought.

"Umm... Yea.."

"You don't sound well Satoshi... Are you ok?"

"Y-Y-Yea! Yea! Im fine! Cya soon!"

Satoshi hangs up and dresses into his running clothing.

"Now don't wear the hoodie..."

He avoids the main clothing that grabbed everyone's attention, and left.

"And if I remember correctly... There was a banana peel i nearly slipped on-"

He felt something slippery and realized..

"YEEAAGH!"

Satoshi slips and falls down.

***Bump!***

"Phew.. At least I landed in the trash can..." He gets out and decides to run.

But at this point, the brunette felt that he can run as fast as a car going 20 mph. (Which is about 32 km/h in other countries that don't recognize mph.)

People stared at the fast teen, wondering if he was a changeable creature.

"Hey look! That guy is running at superhuman speed!" One pointed.

"Yea... Is that.. Banana Titan?" Another asked.

Eventually, the delinquent got tired and decided to take a break. With people taking pictures of him, he hurried to the beach.

He arrived at the entrance of the boardwalk, walking towards the beach.

_"Whatever you do Satoshi... DON'T do it."_ He repeated himself.

He sees Naomi and Yoshiki standing at the entrance to the beach, looking for their friend.

"Oi! Yoshiki! Nakashima!" Satoshi yelled, appearing in front of them.

_'Please don't think I'm their classmates... Please don't...'_

"Who are you?" Yoshiki stared in confusion.

"Yea.. We haven't seen you- Oh my! It's you Satoshi!" Naomi exclaimed, hugging him.

_'W-What! She's hugging me! Especially called me by my first name!'_

"H-huh? I thought you guys would push me aside!" Satoshi cried happily.

"Luckily I remembered that you would dye your hair. If it wasn't for me.."

"Yea yea yea... I know all of that shit."

"Language Mochida!" Naomi scolded.

"..."

"Well anyways, nice to see that brown hair color! Who did that for you?" Yoshiki asked.

"Ami of course, who else?"

"Your mom."

"Kishinuma!" Naomi slapped the brunette, angry of his reply.

"Haha! Now how does that feel?" Satoshi teased.

"Feels like I've been slapped by Shinozaki's sharp pencil.." Yoshiki replied.

"Well poor you!"

"Shut up!"

"Guys! Break up the fight! Kishinuma, I can tell Shinozaki that you like watching hentai in your bedroom everyday, and muttering Ayumi.. Ayumi.." Naomi imitated. releasing moaning sounds.

"Well I never knew a class rep like you would think about masturbation..."

"Shut up!" Naomi replied.

"As for you Mochida.. Maybe breaking up with you..?"

"N-No! That's selfish for a class rep like you to do!" Satoshi was shocked. _**He did not want **_to break up with his long time crush.

"Well anyways, let's meet up with the others, shall we?" Satoshi asked, not wanting to become bored.

"Ok."

...

"Shino-zakii! You need to work on your ding dongs! In order to impress Kishinuma, you need the huge glorious breasts to do the job!" Seiko gropes Ayumi's chest, feeling the small nipples showing through.

"Shinohara! Stop it! I do not want perverts looking at us!" Ayumi squealed, not wanting to feel it anymore.

"Do it on Nakashima! She has larger breasts than me!"

"Hehehehe.. You do know she's the class rep? If I ever do that, detention will come around the corner! Wanting to pull me in!" Seiko screamed, and squeezed Ayumi's chest hard.

"EEEP! Stop it!"

"Oi! Shinoza- Eaa!" Yoshiki's face turns super red, not wanting to see the sight anymore.

***Nosebleed***

Yoshiki falls into the sand, feeling his nose drip out with blood.

"Oi Yoshiki... Are you allright?"

"No i'm not.. MY EYES!" Yoshiki screamed.

Satoshi looks at the ocean, seeing Seiko groping Ayumi while Ayumi hates her, blushing wildly.

"And that's what you get for inviting Shinohara Bro!" Satoshi laughs.

"I hate myself.." He cries, with the nosebleed stopping.

"Now why don't you be the hero and free Shinozaki from Seiko's wrath?"

"How am I suppose to do that? You know i'm a pussy." Yoshiki replies.

"Well, just run up, snatch her, and done!"

"What if Shinohara pulls my trunks down?" Yoshiki asked.

"Then take her swimsuit off! How hard is that?"

"It's also awkward to take off someone else's swimsuit that isn't the same gender.."

"Well shut up of being a pussy and go help your crush already!" Yoshiki felt 2 strong hands lifting up the brunette.

"H-Hey! Watch that!" Yoshiki felt his skin being pinched.

"You are seriously this light... And weak too." He throws Yoshiki into the ocean, landing nearby Ayumi and Seiko.

***Sploosh***

"Heheh... It's Yoshiki... The hero eh?" Seiko chuckles and holds Ayumi closer.

"Come on Shinozaki! We will head towards the deep ocea-"

Before she can finish talking, she felt her back being touched, as if it's telling her something.

Then suddenly...

***zip!***

She felt her swim suit coming off. Not wanting perverts snorkeling nearby to see her like this, Seiko lets go of Ayumi, and quickly searches for the "stolen" swimsuit.

"Oi! Shinohara!" A male voice yelled.

"..?" She turns around, and sees Ayumi and Yoshiki on the beach, holding 2 swimwears.

"Looking for this?" Yoshiki snickered.

"GODDAMMIT KISHINUMA! YOU WILL PAY FOR THIS!" Seiko yelled, embarrassed.

"Ooh lala! Look at the girl right there! She has her butt showing!" A Pervert swam closeby and points at Seiko.

"Come closer gurl! You look like the perfect one!"

"Go the fuck back over there you two!" A Female voice yelled.

They felt a clip on their arms.

A crab appears, snapping it's claws at the perverts.

"Yeagh! Get this sea snail off of me!"

"Heheheh.. Perverts go away, get washed away by the currents.." Mayu hummed, with Morishige awkwardly sanding silent.

"..."

"Hehe.. Shige-Nii! Who do you think my anti Pervert ritual is doing?" Mayu asked.

Morishige remembered that she goes to church, not wanting to get involved he faked a smile and replied,

"Yea! It's doing well Mayu!"

For the entire time, Morishige had an odd sinking feeling that he might turn into a pervert, and having his girlfriend chase after him.

**-daydream-**

"Where do you think you're going Shige-Nii? I just want to only play with you!" He turns back and sees large animals chasing after him.

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry!"

...

"See? I told you it's not hard!" Satoshi laughs and pats Yoshiki on the back.

"T-Thank you Kishinuma.." Ayumi bowed, thanking her crush for saving the blue haired from Seiko.

"Heheh.. No worries!"

Yoshiki felt that he might ask Ayumi out one of these days. He doesn't know a perfect time but someday... Yoshiki will confess to her...

**To Be Continued...**

* * *

**Phew! Finished this in a nick of time. I'll post chapter 9 sometime around early (or late) Friday or early Saturday. I honestly don't know when but either one of those days. Follow the story if you haven't yet! :D**

**What's your favorite or funny moment in this story? Leave it in the review section, and I will see you guys later! :D**


	9. Chapter 9: Shut up and Kiss me!

**Sorry for the late upload! I had an early soccer game, so I couldn't upload anything. Well here's Chapter 9! Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 9- Shut up and Kiss me!**

Time eventually passed quickly, forcing Satoshi, Naomi, Ayumi, Yoshiki, Seiko, Morishige, and Mayu to leave the beach and head back home. They all waved and went off in their separate ways.

Seiko went with Morishige and Mayu since their houses are close by to another. While Ayumi, Yoshiki, Naomi and Satoshi went home along the same route they arrived at the beach.

"So guys, how about going to the Ramen Noodle Shop that is like right next to my house?" Yoshiki offered his companions food.

"Sure!" They all agreed.

"But i'm gonna pay." Satoshi included.

"Why?" Naomi asked.

"Well you see.. My income from work has been doubled since you guys help me." Satoshi smiled, and swiped his hair.

"Wow.. I always thought you worked at the Japanese Fuud Fast Food.." Ayumi shrugged.

"Shut up! At least it's not 380 yen per hour!" Satoshi replied.

"Hey! I'm an authentic illustrator for the popular Maga Marno series! And I make 3500 yen per hour!"

" My lady.. Calm down.."

"Why don't you shut up first?!" Ayumi yelled harshly at Satoshi.

".."  
"Thanks."

"Well anyways.. We're here.." Yoshiki interrupted the arguing going on.

"We know..." Ayumi sighed and looked away.

"What's with your crappy attitude? Satoshi only said he had his income doubled up-"

"I don't care! Lets just go in and eat."

...

"I only want a bowl of rice, nothing else." Satoshi said, not interested in the menu selections.

"Aww Mochida! That's not going to make you full! Order something like the number 8 Special!" Naomi shows him the ramen combined with Udon soup.

"Maybe.."

"Come on Mochida! Your just eating too basic!" Ayumi replied, and talks about how enough food can help balance your appetite.

"I don't mind that. I can eat whatever I want." Satoshi looks away, immitating his friend's attitude.

"Why you son of a-"

"Shinozaki! Cut that out!" Yoshiki yelled, grabbing her attention.

"You're just gonna make it worse!"

"..."

"Seriously! It's YOU who is currently acting all weird! Just stop this!" The brunette banged his hands on the table, letting out his anger.

"Kishinuma... What?"

"Can you just at least calm down one tiny bit? We are about to order food here! If Satoshi only wants rice, let him have rice! It's not your personal choice for someone else!"

The yelling finally grew silent.

"I... I don't know what you're talking about? And what's this place?" Ayumi looks around, confused.

"And I thought we were still at the beach.." She replied in a calm tone.

Yoshiki knew that something was not right. How could she have forgotten about the time from leaving the beach to being here? And does she work for the popular Maga Marno as an illustrator?

Satoshi noticed that Naomi not speaking a single word.

"Nakashima? Are you all right?" The teen asked the girl sitting next to her.

"I'm not all right!" She gets up, and strangles Ayumi, locking her hands around the neck.

"Gullg... Ullg... C-Class re-Gulgh!" Ayumi struggles trying to breathe.

"Nakashima! Stop this!" Satoshi yelled, and gets up.

Naomi looks at Yoshiki with an unusual long grin, smiling.

"Kishinuma... Do you like what you're seeing?" She asked and laughs.

This is not Nakashima herself.. It was more of someone else that took full control of Naomi.

_Was this because.._

"Who are you and what's your business with us?!" Satoshi questions the possessed Naomi.

She laughs without giving an answer.

"I guess we will play it this way.."

"Hmpth! I like your strong attitude... To save both this poor girl and the class rep I took over, but first, you have to go though me!" She lets go of the strangling Ayumi, and goes head to head.

"Game on!" Satoshi yelled.

In the meantime, while the two are distracted by a 1v1, Yoshiki crept behind the possessed class rep, and helped out Ayumi.

"Shinozaki, are you all right?" He hand signaled.

"I'm fine, but we need to help Nakashima." She signaled back.

Before the fight started, Satoshi walked very slowly, and got close to Naomi.

"W-What are you doing?! That's disgusting!" Naomi randomly yelled.

"If i can get in contact with her, then it will be all over."The brunette thought.

"Tohnika, it will be all over soon... I'm so sorry about what happened..." Satoshi hugged the possessed Naomi.

"And I'm sure that one day, we will meet up again. Just stop hurting other people...

Please..

Stop this for my very own sake..."

Satoshi felt a bleak of light coming from the class rep, she leaned in and kissed the delinquent on the lips.

"I hope to see you soon.." The voice replied.

The beam of light disappears...

"Nnngh..."

"Naomi..! Are you all right?" Satoshi asked, holding the class rep bridal style.

She smiled a bit, but then to her realization after blinking, her mood changed.

"Waaa!"

"Oww! What was that for?!" Satoshi felt a sharp smack on his cheeks.

"Why are you holding me like this?!"

"I would love to explain but you're currently beating me up!" He puts her down.

"Well I don't know about you guys but Shinozaki and I ordered our food to go. It's fine if you eat at my place." Yoshiki interrupted the cat fight.

"Also Satoshi, you two look cute together." He teased, making the brunettes blushing.

"N-No! It's not like what you're thinking! It's all a misunderstanding!" Satoshi wipes his sweat.

"Yea.. Totally."

"Hey!" Naomi finally spoke.

"Huh? What is it?" The two asked.

"Kishinuma, go help out with Shinozaki. Mochida! You're coming with me."

"Have fun you two love birds." Yoshiki teased.

Meanwhile the two were grabbing for the good, Naomi tugged Satoshi on the arm, dragging him outside.

"Nakashima! What is it?" Satoshi stops, curious to see what the class rep wants from him.

"..."

"If you're not talking, then I will-"

"Just shut up and kiss me!" Naomi yelled, and got super close.

Suddenly, she was acting as her old self. He decides to go back into his old delinquent mood and playfully talk with her.

"Well I never expected this From you... Can I also pull up your skirt?"

"No! Just give me a kiss! What do you expect from me?!"

"Your underwear." Satoshi cooed, and gave her a gentle kiss on the cheek.

"No! You idiot! On the lips!" She madly yelled, also blushing.

"Fine, but you have to give me a piece of your underwear too-"

"What's with you and your Pervertedness of my underwear?!"

"Nothing. It's just cute to see you going back into your old self."

"My old self..?" Naomi questioned Satoshi.

"Ah yes.. Remember last year? And you would be pissed at me a lot?"

"Yea..."

"Anyways, here's my kiss to you."

He gently kisses her on the lips, and starts sucking on her neck.

"Ouhh... What are you doing?!" Naomi snapped out of her love mood.

"A love mark."

"Satoshi Mochida! Explain to me what this is-"

"I told you.. Its a love mark."

He reveals a dark purplish kiss mark from his location of the kiss.

"EAAA! Mochida! What the hell did you do?!" She yelled furiously, causing him to laugh.

"Do you love it or-"

"I Told you! I don't want a fucking hickey! Now I'm going to walk around school with this love mark of yours! I really hate you! You know that?"

Satoshi smiled. He didn't really care what Naomi could say to him, but Satoshi could have a lot of fun with the class rep.

"Why thank you for that feedback."

"UUGH! Can I take a break from you for at least once?!" The class rep yelled in anger.

"Sure, but you want to release that anger of yours? It's not healthy-"

"Just shut up!"

...

"Ladies Ladies.. Calm down.." Yoshiki came out with Ayumi, holding the food.

"By the way Satoshi.. Thanks."

Naomi swore she saw Ayumi's cheeks blushing with pink a second ago, but was hanged to the same color as her skin, undetectable.

"Hehe, you're welcome!" Satoshi air fives his friend.

"Now lets go eat up the food at my house? No objections?" Yoshiki asked the final time.

"Yea!" Everyone smiled, with Naomi smiling, but she sensed something else stirring in the atmosphere, could it be that she officially wants to steal Satoshi's heart? Or was it more of a matter of time before someone else does steal his heart?

"I can do it at Kishinuma's house... No objections." She muttered.

"Huh? Saying something?" Satoshi questioned the class rep.

"Umm... No No! I was just thinking of you slipping on a banana peel!" Naomi hoped that Satoshi understood the joke.

"Well in that case We shou- Yaa!"

BAM!

"Damn it Nakashima! You spoke too soon!" He slips from a banana peel, and hits the streetlight pole. laughter erupted from the group.

"Oops.." She giggled.

* * *

**What do you guys think o the story currently? Love to hear feedback from you guys! :) If you havent, Follow the story for updates! Cya!**


	10. Chapter 10: Perverted High Schoolers

**I sincerely apologize for being inactive! I'm really busy and there's not a lot of momentum is flowing into my brain. **

**Thanks to my friend, I'm still working on these chapters. I hope you guys enjoy chapter 10!**

* * *

**Chapter 10- Perverted High Schoolers**

"Thanks Kishinuma!" Naomi and Ayumi happily thanked their friend for inviting them over.

"Hehe, anytime!"

They placed the food on the table that was close by.

"Onii-Chan! You're back?" Miki called out from her room.

"Yea! Where's Ryun? He would be down here on the computer."

"He's up here with me! We're practicing!"

Yoshiki immediately frowned, not wanting to talk anymore.

"I don't want to live on this planet anymore.." He mumbled.

"Hey! Yoshiki! I'm gonna see what they're doing!" Satoshi starts walking up the flights of stairs, followed by Ayumi and Naomi.

"W-Wha?! Hey don't!" Yoshiki immediately runs up and blocks the locked door to the room where Ryun and Miki were in.

"Don't."

"Why? They know its me." Satoshi wanted to know what they were doing.

"Well I don't personally allow you to-"

"It's Growing! Ryun! Look! It's growing!"

"S-Shut up! I don't want to allow Yoshiki to see this!"

"Y-Yoshiki.. Is your siblings watching what I think they are?" Ayumi asked, freaked out.

"Oh yea! Yes!" Ryun exclaimed.

"Now that it's penetrating the inside, you will love to see what's next right?"

"This is too temping! Im going!" Ayumi yelled and ran towards Yoshiki who was blocking the door.

"Wa! Shinozaki do-"

***crash!***

The door was taken down, along with Yoshiki.

"H-h-huh?!" Miki and Ryun turns around and sees 2 teens on top of each other, with a broken door underneath the male.

"Kishinuma! Shinozaki! Are you guys all right?" Naomi asks.

"So this is what you guys were doing.." Satoshi awkwardly stares at the two playing mortal kombat.

"Perverts! Dirty minded!" Ryun teased, laughing at the 4 embarrassed high schoolers.

"W-What! That's a misunderstanding!" Satoshi exclaimed, shocked to be called a pervert.

"Never 100% take it by the sound or motion. Who knows, it could be, could not be."

"Well... It was Satoshi's idea.. But also my fault for letting him off.." Naomi blushes red, not expecting it to be a video game.

"Shinozaki? Onii-Chan?" Miki looks at the 2 again, seeing no movement from them.

"Onii-Chan! Speak now or I will stick my tongue into your mouth!"

Without a doubt, and she knew that he is pretending that he's out, Miki went in, and tried to push Ayumi out of the way. For some reason, Miki felt that the blue haired was stuck to her precious Onii-Chan.

"Gnnhh... How heavy is this girl? She looked super light.."

Without thinking, Miki pulled on her hair, causing the brunette to scream loud.

"EEP!"

Everyone in the room saw her blushing 8163 shades of red. And they stared oddly at Yoshiki, who was also blushing too.

"What? Can I just have some peace and time with my Shinozaki?" He asked.

"Well now we know you have been cruising around miss Shinozaki, why don't you go into your own room and bang with- Oops.." Naomi awkwardly blushes. She never acted this weird and strange before.

"Ooo Class rep has been thinking about sex lately." Ryun teased. Although he was only 11 years old, he knows a lot of terminology from his perverted older sister.

"W-What?! How old do you think you are?! I don't expect to hear this from someone this young!" Naomi crosses her arms.

"Well all what I know is that my brother's best friend always come over here in the mornings, and tells me hints of who he wants to marry! And I think I now know who.." He chuckles and pulls out his stick.

"... ..."

_'Crap! Does he know who? Please don't let it be me... Please don't... I know I love him but..'_

"And its you!" He points.

"W-What? How do you know?" The class rep laughs a bit, knowing the beans have been spilled.

"Ooo really?" Ayumi giggles a bit.

"What! No!"

"I can see that under your eyes.." Satoshi spoke up.

"Huh?"

"Ever since we were in school together, I sensed your presence of stalking me."

"No! I was not!"

"Come on Nakashima! Admit it! Admit that you really love Mochida! I admitted that I like Kishinuma!" Ayumi yelled.

"What! Ummm.."

"Come on!" Yoshiki sighed and tapped his feet impatient to hear her.

"Ehh..."

"Done! That's all what you have to say!" Satoshi chuckles a bit.

"Huh? What are you talking about?!" Naomi looks at him, completely dumbfounded.

"You don't really love me! It's fine! We can just be friends."

"What! No! I would actually marry you and have children then-"

"Well finally you admitted after 2 years, 6 months, 14 days, 6 hours and 8 minutes." Satoshi ends his stopwatch.

"Congrats Nakashima! Would you like to receive an engagement ring?" Ayumi teased.

"No!"

"Are you going to sleep with Mochida?" Yoshiki asked.

"No!"

"Would you like to be banged by me?" Satoshi asks.

"Yes! Errr.. I mean no!"

"We can do a-"

"Stop this!" Naomi finally got pissed, and cries.

"Aww... You look cute crying." Satoshi hugs her, and holds the class rep as if she was a little girl.

"Wahhh! Satoshi! Put me down!" Naomi fidgets to break loose.

"Don't worry, we will just be on the couch talking." Satoshi and Naomi disappeared, leaving it with Ayumi, Yoshiki, Ryun and Miki.

"Well?"

**To Be continued...**


	11. Chapter 11:Whiplash

**After this chapter, I need a week break from typing these chapters. I will eventually upload them either on Sunday, Monday or Tuesday. School is killing me!**

**Chapter 11- Whiplash**

* * *

**With Morishige, Mayu and Seiko...**

"So Shinohara, how are you going to plan that out?"

Seiko chuckled and happily replied,

"Well first, I want you guys to distract him. Second, I will come out wearing something to get him interested in me. Third, I want him to bang me! Done!"

Morishige stood there in silent, while Mayu jumped up and down, agreeing to her perverted plan.

"Shige-Nii! One day, lets do what Shinohara wants to do!"

"Wha! Mayu! Don't you know what happens if we do that?"

"Hehe, I love to surprise you! Come on! Bye Shinohara!" Mayu waved, dragging a confused and terrified Morishige.

"Heheh, they make a cute couple.." Seiko muttered, and continues walking back home, whistling to her favorite music.

Meanwhile...

"Well?" Ryun looks at the 3 who were staring, not doing anything.

"Umm... Onii-Chan! Come here!"

"No! Kishinuma! Come with me." The two fight over who Yoshiki could be with.

Ryun Facepalms and releases Miki's grasp on her older brother's shirt, and drags her to a corner.

"Can't you see Shinozaki is the perfect girl for our brother?" He whispers.

"So? Can I at least get my dare kiss?" She asked.

"Not with you trying to interrupt his flirty time with his crush."

"Shut up! I can do better!" She pushes him aside, and tries to pull the blue haired along.

"W-What are you doing?! Stop!" Yoshiki reddens with Ayumi giving an awkward stare.

"Yoshi-Chan.." She muttered, and becomes red.

"Huh?"

"Would you care to-"

"Ok! This has gone too far! Miki! You come with me and let's fix the door. Yoshi bro! Stay here with your friends while we are out." Ryun tugs his sister and they left the house.

"Well.. Let's eat dinner while it's hot."

"Yea.. Let's go."

After walking down, they saw both Satoshi and Naomi giggling and laughing.

"Hey! What are you two doing? Let's eat what we bought!" Yoshiki calls for them.

"All right!"

...

"Kishinuma, try this!" Ayumi handles some noodles with her stray hand holding the chopsticks in her right hand, trying to pass it to the brown haired.

"What's that? The number 3?"

"Yea! I mean it doesn't hurt to try right?"

_'If I can make Kishinuma to eat this while the effect is still there, he will love me!'_ Ayumi thought to herself and shoved the noodle in front of his mouth.

"Kishinuma! Say AAAHH!"

"W-What! Why are you all of a sudden acting like a mom!" Yoshiki awkwardly stares at her weird mood.

"Let me get this.. Noodle up your... Mouth..! Finally!" Ayumi sighed.

"Umm... Why does it taste like-"

"Finish chewing! It's not good if you talk and chew at the same time!"

Yoshiki knew something was up with Ayumi. Why did she try to feed me? Was there something in the noodle he wasn't suspecting? Or Was this a competition against Miki?

"Shinozaki.." Yoshiki spoke up, with Naomi and Satoshi also listening.

"Hmm? What is it?" She replied, wondering what Yoshiki will do next.

_'what the hell is this weird sensation.. It's like... I want to..'_

"I can see something sticking out of your mouth, do you want me to get it?"

"W-What! There's nothing inside my-"

"There is... And lemme fetch it using my tongue.

He got super close to the scared brunette, and leans his lips close in contact with Ayumis.

Sooner nor later, wild things started to happen.

"Whoa! I never knew that Kishinuma would be doing this crazy!" Naomi was shocked as a cat.

"Haha! I told him about that technique." Satoshi rubs his head, chuckling a bit.

"You WHAT!" She screamed.

"nngh... Kishinuma.." the blue haired moaned, and wrapped her legs around the brunette.

"Whoa! You kids better take that into your bedroom! Things are in fact going wild and crazy tonight!" Satoshi whistles, with Naomi slapping the delinquent.

"Shut up Satoshi! We can do this later!"

"Oooh! The bull has just gotten fiery! My house?" Satoshi asks, and held hands with the class rep.

"More of somewhere we can do this! I feel a bit umm... Horny?" Naomi tackles Satoshi, and the two left their friend's house, heading back to Satoshi's house.

"Once we arrive at my place, we will have all of the fun we want!" Satoshi smiles.

_'Yes! I hit jackpot!'_ Satoshi thought, and got back in time.

...

"Were back!" Ryun calls out, and drops his bags down.

He hears faint moaning sounds, along with the house shaking too. Were they doing what the kid was thinking?

"Miki.. Stay here, I'm going to check upstairs."

As he tiptoes up the stairs, he can hear the sounds of thighs clapping and slapping noises.

"Whatever is behind this door reveals something.." Without hesitating, he breaks in, and sees something he regretted.

"Oh crap..." He muttered, and stood there in shock.

* * *

**In a few chapters, there will be lemons in this story. Just giving a heads up to you guys! I'm currently working on chapter 13, but give me some time to work on it. Chapter 12 won't be uploaded YET because I need to revise some stuff.**

**I will see you later!**


	12. Chapter 12: A Vampire with Affections

**I want to apologize for not having any stories up. I'm busy with homework and after school sports. I managed to put my available time into making Chapter 12. Chapter 13 was also made, but I will upload it tomorrow in the morning. Enjoy this chapter that took me a while to edit...**

**Chapter 12- A Vampire with Affections**

"Hey bro! What ya doing?" The boy asked his older brother who was with his girlfriend.

"Playing Five Nights at Freddy's, why?"

Ryun was completely quiet. He thought that Yoshiki was getting laid.

"EEEOOOK!" An animatronic jumped out of nowhere on the computer screen.

"EEEP!" Ayumi jumps back, surprised by the jump scare.

"See? I told you that the game is the scariest of all time!"

"Ladies step aside, let the young bro take this on! What night are you on?" Ryun asked.

"Night 5."

'Crap... The one I always can't beat..' Ryun thought to himself, not wanting to embarrass himself.

"All right! Lets do this!"

...

"Well that was fun!" Satoshi rubs his hair, smelled with sweat and cologne.

"Did you put deodorant on recently?" Naomi sniffs him, but was taken back by the horrible scent of sweat.

"Umm yea... Hows your back feeling? Better or the same?" Satoshi cracks his knuckles, after massaging the class rep.

"Feels a bit better, but it still aches."

"AAAH! That's better." she moans a bit.

"Allright, let Mr. massager here do this." Satoshi starts rubbing more, loosening her bones with his powerful rub.

...

"AAAH! It's 5 AM! And 3% on the battery!"

He immediately doesn't touch the lights nor the doors, leaving them open and vulnerable to the animatronics.

**1%...**

**-Zzzt!-** the power shuts off with the battery at 0%. And music started to play, frightening the 3.

"Come on come on..." Ryun mutters, hoping that he beat the game.

***ding! dong! Ding! Ding!***

"YAS! I finally defeated night 5!" Ryun jumps up and down, happy to see that he defeated the 5th night.

As soon as the main menu screen appeared, he saw a note that says 6th night.

"Aww crap... Really?"

...

"It's just only a kiss, what are you talking about?" Mayu replies to his awful question.

"I-It's not! You gave me a hickey! You know how embarrassing it is?" Morishige cries, not wanting to see it on his neck anymore.

"You can give me a hickey, I'd walk around fine without being embarrassed and tell my friends!" Mayu jumps and leans her neck close to her male companion.

"Stop! I don't want to do this!" Morishige yells, cornered by the short brunette.

"Come on. It's just a suck from your lips."

Morishige felt something else erupting from his body, it's not heat or sweat, but more of liquid dripping.

"M-Mayu! You didn't tell me you're a vampire!" He covers his markings from sight, and sees the girl revealing 2 fangs.

"At least I don't make people transform into animals like me." Mayu stated, and also explained that she was vampire herself, but since her dad was one, but his mother wasn't, Mayu was somewhere in the middle.

"And I thought vampires hate sunlight!" Morishige screamed.

"Ufufu... I'm immune, besides, I like the sunlight more than the moon in darkness."

Morishige tried to process everything that just happened.

Mayu was a vampire all this time? And immune? _'No this isn't possible, unless she was a vampire lord.'_ Morishige muttered, remembering his knowledge of Vampires.

"Huh? What are you thinking about?" Mayu asked the motionless boy, dumbfounded of his quiet talk.

"Huh? Oh it's nothing!"

"Tell me. Or I'll bite your neck again." She hows her fangs again, about to strike any moment.

"Ehh... Uhh... How are you immune when only vampire lords are immune to sunlight!" Morishige couldn't handle the stress and the risk of being either killed or turned into a vampire like her.

"Hehehe.. Im glad you asked Shige-Nii!" She smiled and takes his hand.

"Follow me."

**With Seiko...**

"Oh my gawd! I can't wait for tomorrow!" Seiko squealed in bed, wanting the day to pass by.

"Seiko! Go to bed!" His father yelled from the living room.

"I can't sleep!" She yelled back, and furiously moves around the bed, trying to get into a comfortable sleeping position.

"Oh don't you worry Mohiro, you're all mine..." She mutters, and begins to play with herself.

...

"I hate this game! I defeated the 5th and 6th, now there's a 7th night?!"

"Poor Ryun, you must be fustrated.." Ayumi pitied the young boy, angry of the 7th night.

"Hey dude, you can stop now." Yoshiki offered, also worried about his younger brother.

"I'm fine, as long as I can defeat 20/20/20/20, I will prove the world that it is beatable." He cracks his knuckles one more time.

"Lets do this!"

...

"So what's this?" Morishige stares confused at the city statue.

"My great great great great great great great grandfather, he was secretly one of the vampire lords around Japan."

"How? I thought all vampires lived in Europe."

"Sadly, some villagers in Europe failed to capture a deadly witch. She fled and came upon here." Mayu replied, in a low tone.

"Then what? Made a potion and turned him into a vampire?"

"Exactly, but... This witch used a Giant's toes, some weed like plant, human scabs-"

"Eww! That's disgusting!" Morishige bleched, not wanting to hear it anymore."

"...And Baby powder!"

"W-What! Baby powder wasn't invented in the 12t century!"

"I mean't silk, my bad."

"..."

"What? It's true!"

"Whatever... I need to get back home now, bye!" Morishige starts running back to home, sweating and wanting what this to end.

"Where do you think you're going Morishige?" A sinister laugh echoed through the park, trembling the boy to run faster.

"I was just going to show you something cool... Why are you running?"

He pants even more, covering his ears.

"Morishige!" He heard a voice calling out to him.

'Now what? She wants to keep her company?' He ignores the voice and ran faster, exiting the park.

"I'm... Almost... There.!" He uses all of his might to sprint to the door. Before he can ring the doorbell, he felt something hit his head, and lost conscious. The only thing he last saw was a short girl with pale skin, naked and wore a large grin. She also has 2 wings visible to the human eye.

"Well im pooped, I'm going to continue this tomorrow, good night love birds."

"Night!" The two replied, and got in bed, dressed in pajamas.

"Well this is my first time having a girl sleep in my bed."

"I thought that you said that your step sisters sneaks into your bed."

Yoshiki blushes. "But its someone who is in my family. You on the other hand, you're a friend, and a girl too."

"Aww.. Thanks!"

"Which means you're my girlfriend..."

They went to sleep, peacefully closing their eyes, and allowed the day to pass by quickly...

**To Be Continued...**


	13. Chapter 13: Mirai Sekai

**Chapter 13 Mirai Sekai**

* * *

"Whoa.. Where are am I?" Yoshiki was amazed at the tall, modern skyscrapers that sprouted from the ground. He also saw cars flying above him, and people walking, chatting and being happy.

'_..! Shinozaki!'_ He sees a girl with blue hair, wearing a white sweatshirt with a light green shirt and pink shorts.

"Wait.. That's not her..." He sees the girl turning around, having the same looks as Ayumi, but with grey eyes, and little strands of brown hair.

"Honey! What did i tell you about walking off!" Another lady comes, also with blue hair, but she has blue eyes, and a ponytail tied up.

"What the... Is that them?" He stands there in confusion, not knowing what else to do or look. Just stare at them.

"Mom, that guy right there looks like dad!" Yoshiki immediately looks both right and left, not knowing what else to do.

As Yoshiki looks and blinks again, he doesn't see the tall buildings nor the high technology anymore, instead, rubbles of buildings, abandoned shelters, and mother nature taking over the rubbled city. He stares back again, seeing the two still standing there.

"What's this..." Yoshiki pinches himself, but nothing happens.

The buildings starts to reconstruct into the high tech era, giving off the same form as how Yoshiki first saw it.

"Yoshiki?" The lady asked, and walked close.

"W-what are you doing..!" Yoshiki replies, not knowing what to do now.

"Shh! Come with us, you look like someone who we need to talk to."

"Who are you? And how do you know my name?!"

"I'm Ayumi. This is my daughter, Onikawa."

He was taken back by their names. Could this be his future? Having a kid with his girlfriend?

"Umm... Nice to meet you guys... Im Kensue.." He lied, not wanting to say his real name.

"See? I told you, he acts like dad." Onikawa replies, crossing her arms.

"Huh? What happened to your dad?" Yoshiki asked, wondering about the girl's tears.

"My husband disappeared when he decided to head down below, in search of some rare treasure hidden in the rubble of Tokyo."

"Wait... We're floating in air?! That's impossible!"

"Anything is possible Kensue, just like the invention of phones inside our bodies, but I decided to keep my mobile phone, and not get one inside my system." Future Ayumi replied, and showed something that surprised Yoshiki alot.

"You see this right?" She reveals a machine built eyeball, with the color blue reflecting as if it was the pupils.

"That's sick as hell.. Err I mean that's horrible!"

"Welcome to the late 21st century..." She replied, and showed him an ID patch.

Ayumi Kishinuma, Age 46, Date of Birth: September 18, 1995.

"Aren't you about 72 years old?" He asks.

"Technically, but scientists figured out a way to stop growth and make us live an extra 1000 years in our regular form i adulthood."

Yoshiki feels wobbly side effects, realizing that this was a dream.

* * *

**-Present Day, Yoshiki, Ayumi-**

"What's wrong?" Ayumi heard him gasping for air.

"That was... all a dream..."

"Huh? What are you talking about?"

"What time is it?"

"2:56 AM... Why?"

"Follow me, I want to show you something." Yoshiki replies, and takes her hand, while the short brunette rubs her eyes, trying to stay awake.

"Okay, imagine this. Imagine tall, and large skyscrapers up to 60 floors, but sprouted everywhere."

"Mhmm.." She replied, with here eyes still closed.

"Now flying cars traveling around the 20th floor."

"Ok.."

"And people who looks human but are machines."

"Whoa..." Ayumi gasped, she felt a strange aura erupting from Yoshiki.

She tried to sync with it, but only partial vision from his dream are visible.

"Seriously, you were thinking about disgusting stuff?" Ayumi pounded, not believing about futuristic buildings, nor the machines.

"W-What! All what my dream was about Mirai Sekai!"

"Mirai Sekai? Never heard of such word."

"Mirai Sekai means _'Future World.'_ I was in the future, but only in my dreams.." Yoshiki yawns, now wanting to sleep.

"I'm tired... I think we should get some sleep and rest."

"Yea.. I agree."

The two started to fall asleep, not knowing that Yoshiki's dream was something important for them...

...

"Hey, give Kishinuma a call, I want to know what he's doing." Naomi asks the tired brunette who was fast asleep.

"Huh.. You asked me... to bang you..? Nnngh..." He turns around in bed, still half asleep.

Naomi knew that the only possible way to get Satoshi to be wide awake was...

"Satoshi! Im pregnant!" She yelled, grabbing his attention, and looks at her.

"You're what!"

"Just kidding~ but I tried to get you up. Can you text Kishinuma? I tried calling him but he wouldn't pick up."

"Well that's because you're calling him this early."

"Ugh, you're never reliable.."

"What? I'm being honest!"

"Whatever, I'm calling him." She picks up the phone, and dial's Yoshiki's number.

"Hello?" Ayumi picks up the phone, woken up by the phone going off.

"Hey, can you come by Satoshi's place tomorrow?"

"Sure, will do."

* * *

**Meanwhile...**

"Nnngh.. Where am I..?" Morishige looks around, and finds himself in a girl's bathing suit.

"What the..! This is a girl's bathing suit!"

"I see you finally woke up.."

"Huh?! He was terrified now, wanting to leave.

"C-Can I please leave?! My mother has cancer and I need to get to her NOW!" Morishige yelled.

"She's doing fine.." Mayu appears before him, without any clothing.

"Pleasure me.. Then I will release you."

_**A/N: No I'm not typing up a lemon scene! XD**_

"Where am I..?" He looks around, and finds himself at the local park, with the fog heavy, and only the lamp shining at a bench, he walks closeby, and reads a note stamped.

"Look Behind." He turns around, and sees the same girl standing before him.

"Dad?"A girl with blue and brown hair appears before the brunette, holding something in her right palm.

"You again?" Yoshiki was taken back, worried more.

"If and when you do marry to Mom.." Onikawa cries a little, and wipes her tears.

"Please.. don't go down below.." She breaks down, and bursts into tears.

"Don't cry honey.. What happened to me?"

"You... You died while saving your best friend... Mochida... And his family.."

It all makes sense to Yoshiki now. Why wasn't he informed in the first dream?

"Looks like mother is calling me.." As they heard bells chiming in the distance She runs off into the darkness, leaving Yoshiki alone in the night.

* * *

**Leave a review if you are currently still reading and enjoying this story! :D**

**If you're wondering, where did I think of Mirai Sekai? I was listening to an album by Varien and 7 minutes dead called Mirai Sekai, (that's ironic since that's the title of the album.) I liked how there was the skyscrapers and the future technology in the background. **

**I'm also curious to know, why did you guys think of Kensuke? Is he someone more fit for Seiko? or a partner for Seiko to be with? I can clearly change that out if you it to be him. **

**I will see you in chapter 14!**


	14. Chapter 14: Boys and Cooking Pans

******Hey there guys! I'm so sorry for the long wait for this chapter. I have been experiencing personal problems.. (Depression, threats from other students at my school, and a false harmful reputation placed about me..) So I apologize again, but I'm still fine and alive! When I decided to take pictures of the Blood Moon (otherwise known as Total lunar Eclipse) I had a feeling that I have enough determination and I can return to FanFiction and continue the story that wasn't finished up. I haven't written for a while, so I may be a bit rusty on the humor and juicy details. Don't worry! It just takes time to write this. if I had a non-rough schedule, I would be posting stories daily. I'm thinking of making a few chapters horror related since it's October. Give me some time to actually still recover from this. But for the long wait, I decided to make this chapter 1500-2000 words long (excluding The A/N of where I have been lately) So enjoy! **

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own Corpse Party nor related parts of Nyarko-San! included in this chapter.**

**Chapter 14- Boys and Cooking Pans**

Early in the next morning at Kisaragi..

"What's 6 to the power of 2?" The math teacher asked the students in class.

"69!" One shouted out.

"My gosh you pervert! If you say 69 again, I will permanently put a record on your report card!" Naomi yells at the teen, angry of his misbehavior.

"But what if it's part of the answer on the question?" another asked.

"Mr. Onika?" Naomi nodded, and he writes down a problem.

"What's 33 times 3?"

"6-" He immediately stopped, and knew that the teacher wanted him to speak it.

"69..?"

"Wrong! It's 9.9! Didn't you see the decimal place?"

"I-Im sorry! I promise that I-"

"Excuses aren't accepted!" Naomi yelled, and took the teacher's stick.

***wham!* *wham!***

"You're grade will now drop down to a D-, and have a permanent record of a slacker!"

"Shit just went down..." Another student gasped.

"Quiet! Or I will add another record of swearing!"

"Calm down! My gosh.."

**...**

"Hey Naomi, hows teaching a bunch of delinquents mixed with regular students go?" Satoshi puts his arm leaning on the locker next to the class rep's.

"It's ok. Now I feel like going back and do it except on you." Naomi giggles, and notices Seiko.

"What's Shinohara doing?" Naomi looks at her furiously, noticing that she was staring at someone in the distance.

**Seiko's POV**

"There he is! My beloved Kensuke Mohiro!" I stare at his magical blue hair, gleaming off from the entrance. 'His blue lapid eyes, and muscular body! I feel like fainting and squealing now but now's a perfect time. With none of his perverted friends around, I can do this!'

It all was going according to plan until Naomi walked up behind, surprising and scaring the girl.

"And what do you think you're doing bunching up, and examining perverted popular boys?"

"Aah! Naomi! You scared me!" She jumped, scared of her appearance out if nowhere.

"H-hey, do you have the notes for how to become a-"

"Oh here!" Seiko smiles, and gives her a book of how to become a pedophile.

"No! I mean the other one! Like becoming a umm..."

"This?" She shows a magazine book about making men have a boner.

"NO! The one where you give men-"

"Aah! You're talking about the BJ's?"

"Shut up! I'm not talking about any of you're perverted books you read!" Naomi reached her boiling point, and Seiko knew what was going to happen next.

_'Oh shit...'_

"Hey umm... Would you like to check out this cool thing i made in metals?"

"This better not be what i'm thinking..." Naomi crosses her arms.

"Oh? Well says the girl who doesn't think of perverted stuff."

Naomi reddens, taken back by Seiko's reply.

"N-No! Why would I?"

"Because I made something new, but it exists on Earth still."

"And it's those shiny metal cut dicks... Right?"

"No! This... Umm... Where did it go..? Aha!" She pulls out a shiny, small pointy fork.

"H-Hey! That's not allowed at school Seiko!"

"Huh? What's worse? A taser or my ability of throwing forks?"

Naomi already knew that both of them were hazardous to the school environment.

"NONE! So will you please put that- Youch! What was that?"

Seiko smiles with a large grin.

"Naomi... Sweeety Time!" She charges after her at full speed, with saliva dripping from her mouth, and gropes with her breasts.

"S-Stop it!"

"Hehehe... Naomi!" Seiko yells loudly, grabbing most of the perverts attention.

...

"Oohoh! Look at the action there!" A boy pointed out, and tapped his friends.

"Heheh.. Is this what I think it is?" Another smirked.

"Free Boobies?" the third asked.

"No! Shut up! Allright listen boys, we have been rejected down by a lot of girls lately, so why don't we go ask those lovely there?" Chio Asked, and drags his 2 other pals along.

"Umm.. Hey guys?" Kensuke comes around, and gives them the no-no look.

"Why is it always you that interrupts us from getting the gurl's number!" Hiro asks.

"The point being is 1, you guys are seriously the top Asian pimps in this school. 2, You're IQ and EQ is hella low! 3, You guys look ugly as a stalker."

"Aren't stalkers those guys that follow pretty girls?"

Kensuke face palms, believing that his friends are the most retarded people on Earth. Hiro can't speak properly, Chio doesn't even know what 1+1 equals, and Ling Hong wonders why his large stick erects when he sees girls.

"Why am I even friends with you guys..."

"Se-Seiko! Stop the- Heheh! Stop!" The teenager hears controllable laugher and commands of the word, "stop."

Kensuke blushes a bit, seeing that it was his silly crush, Seiko Shinohara groping the school's best class rep, Naomi Nakashima.

"Oh Damn Shinohara... You're hard at that.." He mutters.

"Kensuke! Mewosamasu!" Ling smacks the daydreaming boy.

"Whoa! Calm down!"

"I understand that, but why now? Seems to me that you are dreaming of having boink boink with them?" He chuckles, and daydreams too.

"If we can get the best girls in the world.."

"Ling! Just move back to China and stay there until you master at least all of the subjects at school!" Kensuke roars at him.

**Meanwhile...**

"Oh hey! There's Kensuke!~" Seiko smiles and stops her hard pressure of squeezing, and looks for Morishige and Mayu.

"They're nowhere in sight.. odd." Seiko spoke to herself in confusion.

"Now what?" Naomi sighs and readjusts her uniform.

"Damn it! Where are those 2 love birds?! I told them to be here by now!" Seiko embarrassingly reddens due to the absence of her friends.

"Huh? Shinozaki and Kishinuma?" Naomi asks, a bit confused.

"No! Why would I ask those two? Besides, Shinozaki may be a cute attractive one to pull boys, but she would only go after Kishinuma! barrgh!" She yells furiously.

"I can help you.. That's if you really are desperate.." Naomi offered her hand to Seiko, who was crying with her legs resting.

"Thank you Naomi!" She gives her best friend a large heart warming hug.

"Heh, what are friends for?" Naomi asks the girl, and smiles while hugging.

"I owe you. So here was the plan I originally thought, but scratch that! You and I are going in front of his perverted boys, and lure them away. Once you do that, smack them with this large cooking pan! I will bring Kensuke out the same way, but you knock him out too and lemme handle the rest!~"

"Why cooking pan when I can use my fireball magic?" Naomi lit a small fiery ball in her palms.

"Satoshi still doesn't know about this.. Why don't you give him a scare later on?" Seiko offered her best friend.

"Maybe, I will."

...

"Hey there you umm... Dirty boys!" Naomi sweats a bit, knowing that this was her first time luring perverted boys to the back of the school.

"OOh! It's the hot class chik!" Hiro widens his eyes, with Saliva moving around.

"EEHEHE! A GIRL IS TALKING TO US!" Ling widens and yells.

"Shows us what you got!" Hiro asks, and strokes her short hair.

"Hey! No touching! Follow me.." She sexually lures them, drawing the boy's attention.

"oi! Hiro! Ling! Chio!" Kensuke yells for his friends following the hot girl.

"hey there dirty dirty." Seiko has her uniform fixed in a attractive manner, with her right strap showing, and hair all loosen and straight.

"H-h-Hi..." Kensuke blushes wildly, not able to hide it anymore.

"So I heard that you love me.. Is this true?" Seiko moves herself closer to the shocked boy.

"Ummm... Eh..."

"Come on! There will be one way to prove if you really do love me."

"What is it? Can I follow?" Kensuke asks.

"Just follow." Seiko sticks her tongue out.

Suddenly, he feels that his body was controlled and mindless.

_'Oh crap! What's happening?'_ he thought. he tried to yell but he couldn't. He fell for Seiko's love effect that she would attract boys with.

"Just around this corner..." Seiko walks around, and readies the pan held by Naomi.

"Shinohara? Where are you?" He walks around the corner, and gets smashed by a cooking pan on his head.

"Sorry but I have to." Seiko mumbles, and tied up the boy.

**Meanwhile...**

"My gosh Kishinuma! Stop flirting with other girls! I thought that you said we could only be together!" Ayumi yelps like a dog, as she feels her ear nibbled by Yoshiki's lips.

"Honey, I love you more. I try to get those pesky fan girls off of me." Yoshiki replies, and tickles the girl.

"I still wonder what Ryun thought we were doing.. All what it was is just changing the light bulb in the bedroom.." Ayumi sighs, and knew that dirty minded people are everywhere.

"I know that feeling.. I know.." Yoshiki replies, and naps a bit in the outside sun.

His quote struck Ayumi's mind quickly.

_Did he previously dated a girl, and had the same incident happen before? If so, who was this girl? why did he love her? When did this happen?_

A lot of question flooded her brain when Yoshiki interrupted it.

"Thinking of something?" Yoshiki questioned the blue haired.

"Umm... No! I was just wondering about what to do for the project we have..." She sighed and took a nap, with Yoshiki allowing her to rest her head on his shoulders.

**To Be Continued...**

* * *

**Like I mentioned, give me some time to recover fully so that way, I can spring back into action with story ideas. if you're wondering what happened between Morishige and Mayu, that will happen in the next chapter.**

**Leave a review, and Follow the story if you haven't yet! ^_^**


	15. Chapter 15: Vampire Nerd Vamperd?

**I'll try my best to update frequently as possible, maybe every 2-3 days is a new chapter? So looking back from my previous stories, which one do you like the best? Corpse Party Wipeout or Confessions? I may revive one of those stories again depending on the amount favored and liked. :) Here's Chapter 15!**

* * *

**Chapter 15- Vampire + Nerd = Vamperd?**

"Wohoh! That was fun!" Mayu shrieks, and licks her arms.

"B-B-B-Buuuu..." Morishige felt sleepy after Mayu gave him a rough day.

"Huh? Shigii?" Mayu moves his shoulders a bit, and decided to turn back into her human form.

"Shige-Nii? Are you all right?" Mayu asks one more time, and the nerd wakes up.

"H-Huh! Where am I?" Morishige strikes out of his nap mode.

"I don't know.." Mayu lied, knowing he forgot about everything.

"Huh... Weird, lets go and escape this chamber Mayu."

"Okies!"

_He doesn't remember about everything? GREAT! Now looks like he forgot my special ability I have! Whoopie!_

"B-But why are you like naked..? And a bit pale?" Morishige reddens and was curious to know what happened to his girlfriend.

"H-Hey! Im pale because of what happened!" Mayu tried her best to not explain the truth.

"Huh..? What is it?" Morishige got confused, making him more anxious to know

"You were having sex with me! In this very chamber!" She yelled, and pretended to be mad.

"What! Which means... I'm having a baby with you?!" Morishige was shocked, he didn't know what to say.

Mayu sniffles a little. Deep inside, she _wanted_ a baby with Morishige, but not at a young age.

"Yep.. Looks like it."

Morishige was completely silent, and he got up, now realizing the danger he is in.

Morishige's POV

_What if mother knows about this? What will happen? Will she get a heart attack? Am I going to be disowned? Speaking of which, is she fine and safe? I continuously thought, wanting to get out of this weird smelly like chamber._

"Shige nii?" Mayu asks him, blinking rapidly.

"Ahh! It's Monday! And we need to help with Shinohara!" Morishige came back to his senses, and remembered his promise with their fellow friend.

"Oh yea... I completely forgot.." Mayu muttered.

"Who knows, Shinozaki and Kishinuma could have done it. Maybe Nakashima, knowing that she would watch Shinohara closely."

"True, but let's get out of here." Morishige starts observing any way to leave the chamber. He spots a door and lead Mayu along.

After walking up large flights of stairs, he saw a bit of light emitting from a door.

"Aha! There's the way out!" As he reaches for the knob, Mayu quickly reacted.

"No! Don't do it!"

"Huh? Mayu? What's wrong?" The man asked her curiously.

"There's... There's a hound on the other side... It will eat it's prisoners trapped in this very room."

"How do you know what?"

Mayu knew that she needs to act fast, otherwise he will become suspicious and open the door without hesitating.

"There was another person that was trapped down here!"

This shocked Morishige. Someone else was with the two? And disappeared?

"Well... Lets find another way around." He continues going up, and saw another door. This time, he can hear chatting and laughter outside.

"I assume this is it.." He unlocks the door, and pushes it forward.

"What the..." Morishige steps outside, and notices he's at Fort Tanigucha. His face turned extremely red, seeing himself in a bikini, and in front of his elementary classmates. They were wearing St. Valley high school uniforms.

"Oh my gosh! It's Morishige!" Miya exclaims, and hugs the teen.

"Mori! Nice to see ya!" Toyohashi came up too.

"What are you doing in a bikini..." Ari asked, standing quiet.

"What! I don't know! I last remembered walking back home with my classmate, and we ended up here!"

Mayu stands behind him, looking at the 3 teens Morishige is talking to.

"Oi! Who's that?" Toyohashi asks, and brought the other 2's attention.

"I don't know, but I've seen a similar build like her carrying something around here at 5." Miya replies.

"A vampire. She's a creature Morishige!" Ari grabs him and points a needle at the girl.

"Whoa! That's my classmate I was stuck with in the fort."

...

"Uhhh..?" Kensuke blinks a few times, and gets up. He remembered that he was following his crush around the corner of the school, and his vision blacked out.

"Hey-Ho! We doomed-for!" Kensuke heard a familiar voice humming, and looks at the direction of the noise.

"H-huh?! Shinohara?" He scratches his head, now literally confused.

"I don't like this but were stuck in a well." She looks at him with a worried face, but her hideous giggle couldn't be heard since she was standing on the other side of the well.

Seiko knew that her game was going according to plan. Thanks to Naomi, she managed to safely rope Kensuke down without waking him up. But he hit the side of the well as his heavy weight trembled the rope to move side to side.

"Oops.." Naomi chuckles, and continues to bring him down.

As he touched the bottom of the well, Seiko hand signaled that he touched the floor, and started to untie him. On his forehead, she drew 2 small circles and a half oval shape with a dash going at the top.

"Heheh..." Seiko laughs, adorns the picture shew drew..

"Kensuke... There's something on your forehead.."

He blinks rapidly, hoping that it wasn't a bug or anything like that.

"What is it? A bug? A note? What?"

"A dick!" Seiko uncontrollably laughs.

"A WHAT!"

"A DUCK!" Seiko laughs, pronouncing the word differently due to her uncontrollable humor.

"Quack?" Kensuke replies, imitating a duck.

"Whatever.. Let's just try to get out of here all right?" Seiko starts climbing a little, figuring out which of the bricks are stable or not.

_Shinohara just started to dig her own grave..._ Kensuke thought, and started following her.

**To Be Continued...**


	16. Notice Before Chapter 16

**Hey there guys,**

**I apologize that if this isn't a chapter you were expecting, but can you guys please understand? :) Great! I'll explain.**

**So I have been typing chapter 16, and I felt that I'm lacking some stuff in my chapters. You can tell me anything, anything to add along with my stories! **

**Second, I'm not TOO sure if I should stop soon or continue. if I stop, then I will post chapter 16 and end with 17 and take some time and create a new story I've been thinking about. if I continue, I will go on until chapter 22, and then create the new story. **

**Third, Is it me or am I seeing less people on this story? I'm curious to know what happened to all of the people who liked (or loved) this story :/. Well Chapter 16 will be expecting Tomorrow or Thursday, as I am confirming it right now. Cheers and see you guys later!**


	17. Chapter 16: With Authors Note to read

**I'm going to be away for a while for the time being, I really wish staying here and typing stories up for you guys, but I have a lot of other stuff to do, like plans for engineering, helping to illustrate manga with a few friends of mine, and be fluent with Japanese more. Who knows, I may create a manga of this chapter and others! (although really, that would be considered copyright but I'm just gonna change the characters up a lot by appearance and such) I hope you guys understand and respect my choices!**

* * *

**Chapter 16- Amnesia and the Dirty Liars**

"Hey Satoshi!" Naomi walks over to the brown haired teen standing at the doorway, rubbing a rise pedal.

"Hey." He discarded the pedal, and put his hands into the pockets of his pants.

"Can I talk to you in private? Please?" The class rep asks impatiently, and walks into the school, dragging the brunette along.

"H-Hey! I can't breathe!" Satoshi tries to gasp for air but he was not match for the class rep.

'Since when was she that strong...'

Satoshi muttered, wondering if if somehow, she was a...

"Oi Naomi, are you by chance a-"

"No! What are you even talking about?!"

"You clearly didn't hear what I was trying to say..."

"Yes I did!"

"No.."

"Uh huh! Totally! I am not a-"

"Slut?" Satoshi just couldn't hold it in anymore.

"WHAT ARE YOU EVEN THINKING ABOUT?!"

"Nothin. Some random dude posted a picture of you in a-"

"AND YOU NEVER REALLY CARED?" She lits a fireball in her hand, and flings it at the unsuspecting brunette.

*Boom!*

"What was that?" He looks back up, holding his phone, and having the picture ready to be shown.

"My fireball!" She throws another at him, exploding in his face.

He falls back, and his Vision starts to black.

"So this was her dark mood.." He muttered, and passed out.

It only took 30 seconds for Naomi to realize who was in front of her.

"H-Huh? Satoshi! Satoshi!" She shakes him, trying to get the brunette to wake up.

"Oi there! What's your name?" Satoshi offers out his hand, smiling in a happy tone.

"Umm... Satoshi..? Don't you... Remember me?" Naomi questions him.

"Nope! I only remember attending this school with all A+!" He chuckles a bit.

"If thats so..." She looks away and holds Satoshi's test papers.

89.999/100

"B+?!" Satoshi furiously screams.

"B+? Is this a joke?"

"Well... This is your test result." The class rep replies.

"Well I'm gonna come up to you right now and slap you until you give me an A -" Naomi reaches for her softball bat and hits Satoshi 1 more time on the head, hoping that his amnesia would go away.

He falls back, passing out just like earlier.

"Come on... Change back to your old self dammit.." Naomi curses silently.

...

"You haven't even told me!" Ayumi crosses her arms, disappointed that Yoshiki is keeping secrets.

Unlike Satoshi, who would just tell everything without even giving second thoughts. "Nakashima would always ask him if he likes large or short breasts because of her size, why not Kishinuma? Am I not trying hard? Or does he not have an opinion?" She asked herself, not realizing that Yoshiki was standing next to her, listening to the conversation.

"Ahem" he coughed, and the next thing she knew, her boyfriend listened to everything.

"I... eee... Hey!" Ayumi sweats crazy, wanting to walk away.

"You are acting up today.. Are you all right?" He asks in confusion,

"Yea! I am good and fine!" She wasn't, all what the girl wanted to know was about Yoshiki's past, and it would take whatever means to spill it.

"But really..." She added, also wiping a tear.

Yoshiki looks at her in astonishment, wondering what she is going to talk about.

"I would really want to learn about how to create manga!" She randomly asks, amazing Yoshiki.

"B-But.. Aren't you an illustrator?" He replies, still bawling his eyes out.

"You must be talking about Nakashima.." She coughed.

"Oh yea... Right.." He shook his head, looking at the other way.

"But on the bright side.. I could teach someone at manga.. Come on Ayumi!" He held out his hand, happy and welcoming.

"S-S-Sure!" She happily replied, and started walking back with him.

...

"So.. What happened?" Satoshi rubs his head, felling a painful bump on his head.

"You had Amnesia.." Naomi replied in a cold tone.

"What! So I just had amnesia and you're gonna accept it?!" He was furious, wanting to shake her.

"I would love to give you a nice reply, but you gotta do what I want to do first." She replied, and crosses her arms.

"Oh fine! What is this.. Request you want?" Satoshi rubs his hair.

"A kiss.."

"Is there something wrong?" She asked.

"N-n-No! Of course not!" He leans in, and opens up his lips.

He felt nothing, but when he open a shad of his eyes, he saw Naomi in front of him, leaning her lips in, and kissed Satoshi.

* * *

**So yea, if you read the A/N above, you now most likely understand. I wish all of you authors and guests the best! ^_^**


End file.
